Naruto : Rise And Shine!
by Demonic Illusion
Summary: Kenapa nasib tak pernah memandang baik padaku? Apa kesalahan yang pernah aku lalukan hingga hidupku tak pernah bahagia? Di caci-maki, dipukuli, dan berbagai penyiksaan telah aku alami. Tapi, aku tak boleh menyerah. Akan aku buktikan bahwa "MONSTER" inilah yang kelak duduk di kursi Hokage! [Smart!Naru Strong!Naru Overpower!Naru] New Chapter is Up..!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Rise and Shine!**

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rated : T+ (Semi M)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Abal dan Mungkin Pasaran

_-Aku Akan terus berjuang. Aku akan terus melangkahkan kakiku. Meskipun kegelapan terus membayangi hidupku, tapi Aku percaya, didepan sana ada Cahaya. Cahaya hangat yang akan menenangkan jiwaku-_

**Chapter 1**

**"****New Life"**

Matahari senja kini telah kembali ke peraduannya. Posisinya kini di gantikan oleh sang Dewi malam. Tapi, disisi utara Desa Konohagakure, Salah satu Desa Ninja di negara Elemental, tampak pemandangan yang "tak lazim" untuk disaksikan. Seorang Bocah berambut pirang, dengan kulit Tan nan eksotis dan tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan berupa tanda lahir di masing pipinya, sedang berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran penduduk.

"BERHENTI..! JANGAN LARI KAU, DASAR BOCAH MONSTER..!" Teriak Salah satu penduduk yang memegang sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari para penduduk yang mengejarnya, Bocah itu langsung berbelok kearah gang Sempit. Tapi, ternyata, kali ini Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya. '_SHIT! Jalan buntu..!' _Umpatnya Dalam Hati.

"Nah, Mau Lari kemana kau, eh? Tampaknya hari ini keberuntunganmu berakhir, Bocah Sialan..!" kata salah satu wanita yang ikut mengejarnya, sembari mengangkat Rok –eh Potongan kayu di tangannya. "APA SALAHKU, HAH? MENGAPA KALIAN TERUS MENGEJAR DAN MEMUKULIKU? Teriak Bocah itu sambil terisak. "Apa 'Salahku' katamu? Kau punya banyak salah, Dasar bocah Monster! Kau Telah membunuh Ayahku, Saudara-Saudaraku. Dan Kau jugalah penyebab _Yondaime Hokage_ Meninggal..! dan kau masih bertanya apa salahmu Hah?!" Ucap seorang penduduk.

"Ap-apa? Aku tak pernah membunuh orang..!" balasnya sambail tergagap takut karena dituduh telah membunuh penduduk desa, bahkan _Yondaime Hokage_ . "Sudah jangan banyak Bicara kau, Bocah Sial..! Terima saja Kematianmu..!" Teriak Salah satu penduduk lalu mulai memukulinya dan diikuti oleh penduduk lain.

Puas melampiaskan semua amarah mereka, Para penduduk itu pun langsung bubar, Meninggalkan bocah itu dalam keadaan sekarat dan meringkuk di tanah yang digenangi darahnya Sendiri. '_Apa salahku, Kami-Sama? Kenapa mereka semua menganggap aku Monster yang telah membunuh keluarga mereka?' _ Batinnya Sambil menahan rasa sakit. Kesadarannya pun perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Tiba-tiba, Muncul pusaran Angin Hitam di dekat Bocah itu dan nampaklah Sesosok Pria. Pria Itu Berambut Merah panjang dengan ujung berwarna kehitaman. Dia Memakai Baju Putih dengan gambar Naga Di Depannya dan ditutupi oleh Jubah panjang berwarna Merah gelap. Sebagai bawahan, Dia mengenakan Celana Panjang berwarna hitam polos tanpa motif dan mengenakan Sepatu Boot berwarna Hitam.

'_Sial, aku Terlambat..!' _Batinnya. Dia lalu menghampiri Bocah yang meringkuk ditanah tersebut sambil memeriksa semua luka-lukanya. '_Benar-benar tak berperasaan. Anak sekecil ini disiksa sedemikian rupa..'_ Batinnya lagi. Lalu dia Menggendong Bocah itu ke Rumah sakit ala _Bridal style _ dan membawanya ke Rumah sakit.

Sampai di rumah sakit, dia langsung menitipkan bocah itu kepada Dokter "Rawat Bocah ini, Dan jangan berbuat Macam-macam padanya, Atau kalian akan merasakan Murka seorang Iblis!" Katanya Sambil Menaikkan sedikit _Killing intent_ nya, yang membuat Dokter tersebut Gemetaran dan keringat dingin. "H-hai Tuan.. Sa-saya akan m-merawat an-anak i-ini de-dengan ba-baik" katanya tergagap sambil menelan ludah. Mendengar itu, Sang Pria tersebut langsung menghilang dalam pusaran angin Hitam.

-HOKAGE TOWER-

_Sandaime Hokage_ Atau Hokage Ketiga yang Dijuluki " The Profesor", Sarutobi Hiruzen nampak sedang santai di Kursi Hokagenya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku berlabel "18+", sambil membaca, di wajahnya tampak Senyum Mesum Tingkat akut dan sambil sesekali mengelap Darah yang turun dai Hidungnya.

'_Hell Yeah..! Jiraiya memang benar-benar berbakat dalam menulis Novel semacam ini. Benar-benar Fantastis..!_' Batinnya sambil tertawa Nista. Dan kesenangannya itu terpaksa berakhir ketika Suara Berat nan mencekam terdengar di Belakangnya. "**Oh, Jadi ini kerjaan sang Professor di waktu luang, eh? Membaca buku mesum sambil tertawa Nista. Benar-benar contoh yang buruk." **Ucapnya.

Hiruzen dan beberapa Orang ANBU yang kebetulan berjaga langsung langsung terlonjak karena kaget dan berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sama sekali tak merasakan hawa kehadiran orang tersebut. Ditambah lagi, Suara yang mirip geraman penuh amarah tersebut terdengar menyeramkan karena dibarengi dengan _Killing Intent _yang tinggi_. _"O-oh, Ternyata anda, Rokuro Kimura. Sudah lama sekali yah, sejak terakhir kita bertemu" Kata Hiruzen yang akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Rokuro Kimura? Bukankah itu nama dari –" Ucapan seorang ANBU bertopeng Kucing langsung Dipotong oleh Hiruzen, "Seorang Ninja Legendaris, Yang Mendapat Julukan _'Shiroi Akuma' _", Jelasnya.

Para ANBU yang mendengar Julukan Tersebut langsung gemetaran. Wajar Saja, Si Penyandang Gelar 'Iblis Putih' adalah seorang Ninja yang kabarnya telah hidup sebelum Zaman Terbentuknya Desa-Desa Ninja. Bahkan dalam beberapa cerita, Dia Dikatakan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ya Ya Ya. Terserah apa kata kalian saja dengan Julukan yang tak penting itu. Nah Hiruzen, aku kesini bukan untuk bernostalgia. Aku ingin mengajak Seorang anak dari desa ini untuk ikut berpetualang denganku, Sekaligus mewarisinya ilmu Ninja." Ucap Kimura. "Hoo? Benar-benar tak disangka. Seorang Legenda akhirnya berkehendak mewarisi Ilmu Ninjanya juga. Siapa Bocah yang ingin anda angkat jadi murid itu?" Kata Hiruzen.

"Tentu saja Hanya satu orang yang pantas. Keturunan dari _Kiroi Senko_, Anggota terakhir dari klan _Namikaze_ dan wadah Dari Bijuu Terkuat _Kyuubi_ _no Kitsune_." Jawab Kimura. "oh, Naruto Ya?" kata Hiruzen, masih belum sadar. "EHH?! Ma-maksud anda, anda ingin mengangkat Naruto menjadi Murid?" Ucap Hiruzen terkejut.

"Ya. Aku Kasihan dengan dia. Kudengar Hampir Tiap hari dia disiksa oleh warga. Maka aku putuskan untuk kesini dan mengajaknya Berpetualang selama beberapa tahun. Dan aku tak menginginkan PENOLAKAN darimu, Hiruzen!" Ucap Kimura Sarkatis. "U-uh Tentu saja akan saya Izinkan Naruto bersama anda. Kira-kira kapan anda akan berangkat?" Jawab Hiruzen sambil menelan ludah.

"Hmmph. Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan Mengajak Dia setelah dia Sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit." Kata Kimura Sambil menahan amarah ketika mengingat hal yang baru saja dialami oleh Naruto. "Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen Khawatir

"Dia Dikejar dan dipukuli oleh sekelompok Wargamu, Hiruzen. Dan aku datang terlambat untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Dan di Saat dia mengaduh Kesakitan, Kau malah Asik-asikan dengan Buku Nista Sialan Itu." Ucap Kimura sambil memandang Hiruzen seolah berkata 'kau-kakek-tua-mesum-yang-payah'.

"Ah, Maafkan kelalaianku. Aku telah berusaha agar warga bisa menerima kehadiran Naruto. Tapi mereka terlalu dibutakan oleh amarah sehingga mereka melupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah 'Korban' sesungguhnya." Ucap Hiruzen dengan nada yang semakin direndahkan. "Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Semua sudah terjadi. Serahkan saja soal Naruto Padaku. Aku akan membimbingnya dengan Baik." Kata Kimura Sambil Tersenyum tipis. Dan Sepanjang malam itu, Kedua Kakek Tua –eh Ralat, Seorang kakek Tua dan Seorang 'Pemuda' Berumur Ratusan Tahun berbincang layaknya Sahabat Lama yang telah terpisah lama dan akhirnya bertemu.

_Sementara itu..._

-Konoha Hospital-

Disebuah Ruangan Serba putih, Terbaring tenang seorang bocah dengan keadaan yang cukup menyedihkan. Hampir semua bagian tubuhnya dililit oleh Perban, akibat amukan warga yang dia hadapi saat malam mulai merambat tadi.

[MINDSCAPE]

**Naruto POV**

TES...TES... TES...TES...

'_Ini Dimana eh? Gelap dan lembab. Apakah aku sudah Mati? Yahh, Mungkin Saja. Ahahahahahah, benar-benar hidup yang menyedihkan. Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan Indahnya Hidup ketika tumbuh Dewasa. Belum merasakan bagaimana ketika menikah. Tapi tak apa, waktuku mungkin sudah berakhir, dan Shinigami sanga tmengerti penderitaan hidupku, hingga dia akhirnya datang menjemputku. Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu dengan Tou-San dan Kaa-San'_ Batin Naruto Miris.

**Naruto POV End**

**"****OH, KAU SUDAH DATANG TERNYATA, NARUTO..." **Suara yang terdengar menggema terdengar sampai ke telinga Naruto dan otomatis membuat dia berkeringat dingin. "S-Siapa Disana? T-Tolong Tunjukan dirimu.." Pinta Naruto lirih dengan tergagap karena takut. "**IKUTI SAJA LORONG ITU, KAU AKAN SEGERA BERTEMU DENGANKU..."** Kembali Suara berat itu menjawab dengan nada yang sukses membuat Naruto gemetaran.

Selang beberapa saat berjalan, Naruto akhirnya Sampai disuatu tempat yang lumayan luas, dengan Obor-obor yang menjadi penerang di tempat itu. Di depannya terpampang Penjara yang Besar dengan bagian pusat yang ditempeli Dengan Kertas(?) bertuliskan huruf-huruf yang Naruto sama sekali tak tau apa artinya. Dia lalu menengadah kearah atas, berharap sang Author Yang Tampan mau menjelaskan apa arti dari tulisan melingkar di kertas tersebut. Sayangnya, Author tampan kita juga sama dengan naruto, tak tahu menahu dengan segala macam tulisan unik nan kuno tersebut.

Didalam penjara tersebut, nampak Seekor Rubah berukuran besar dengan Sembilan ekornya yang tampak melambai, mata Merah darah dengan pupil hitam Vertikal, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"UWOOOOOOHHHHHHHH...! Baru kali ini aku melihat rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor yang terkesan err-_cute_. Ahahahahaha.." kata Naruto dengan tampang polos dan bodoh. '_Eh, tunggu, rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor? Bukannya itu..." _batin Naruto sesaat setelah dia menyadari kejanggalan yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau Kyuubi bukan? Bagaimana bisa-" "**Kau pikir aku sudah mati, eh? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Bocah..!" **Si Rubah '_cute_' a.k.a Kyuubi langsung memotong kalimat naruto dengan cepat.

" T-tidak mungkin, Bukannya kau Sudah dibunuh oleh _Yondaime hokage_ beberapa tahun yang lalu? _Hokage-Jiji_ yang bercerita hal itu padaku. Tak mungkin Dia berbohong..." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang semakin dipelankan.

"**Ahahahahahaha, kau benar-benar lucu, Bocah.." **Kyuubi tertawa dan berguling-guling didalam penjaranya. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Rubah Raksasa di depannya hanya bisa cengo dan menatap tak percaya. '_Apa dia benar-benar Kyuubi yang legendaris itu? Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selama ini aku dengar.." _batinnya. "Anoo, Kyuubi-_san_.. " Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Bisa jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Dan Apakah aku sudah mati?" Tanya naruto dengan polosnya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kemudian menghentikan aksi 'Gila'nya lalu menatap sesaat mata _Blue Sapphire_ milik naruto kemudian berkata, **"Hmmph. Masuklah kedalam sini..." **Kata Kyuubi kemudian. Naruto pun menurut dan masuk kedalam penjara tersebut. "**Kau masih belum mati, Bocah..." '****_dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi' _**lanjutnya dalam hati. **"Kau pasti bertanya ini dimana, bukan?" **Naruto Mengangguk. **"Kita berada didalam 'pikiran'mu, Bocah. Gampangnya, Kau dan Aku 'berbagi' satu tubuh..." **Lanjut Kyuubi. "**Kau mengerti maksudku?" **Naruto Hanya menggeleng dengan memasang tampang bodoh.

"**Hah... Sudah kuduga. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan dengan singkat" "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berubah ke ****_Human-Form _****ku, Bentuk ini terlalu menyeramkan, kau tahu?" **Lanjut Kyuubi saat melihat reaksi Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, Sinar Merah terpancar dari tubuh Kyuubi, dan semakin lama semakin terang, lau secara perlahan meredup. Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, tampaklah sesosok Wanita Cantik dengan Rambut Merah sepunggung dan memakai _kimono_ putih dengan motif bunga-bunga. Matanya berwarna _Ruby_ dan kulit putih bersih.

**"**Nah, Begini lebih baik bukan, Naruto?" Lanjut Kyuubi dengan suara feminim. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya melongo tak percaya. "A-anda se-seorang wanita? Benar-benar sesuatu yang sulit kupercaya. Penampilanmu selama ini ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kupikirkan, Kyuubi-_san._" katanya sesaat setelah sadar dari tampang bodohnya. "Memangnya apa yang selama ini kau pikir, eh?" "Yah, Sesuatu yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan, tidak seperti yang saat ini terlihat didepan mataku.." kata Naruto.

Kyuubi yang mendengar ocehan Naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudian berkata ,"Kau tahu, Ada pepatah mengatakan, Jangan lihat Buku dari sampulnya, Naruto.." Selesai berkata begitu, Kyuubi lalu keluar dan dari penjaranya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Kau mau dengar cerita yang sebenarnya? Kisah yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk dan memasang tampang penasarannya.

"Aku belum mati seperti yang kau dengar dari cerita orang, Naruto. Dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku ini makhluk Immortal, makhluk Abadi. Kematian tak akan pernah menjadi akhir bagi kami. Namun, ada satu cara agar 'Eksistensi' kami menghilang dari dunia nyata"Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tampak menyipitkan matanya. "Kami disegel dalam tubuh seseorang, dan berbagi tubuh dengan mereka"Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Eh? Jadi selama ini cerita bahwa Anda sudah mati selama ini salah ya.." kata Naruto. '_tunggu, jika maksudnya tadi berbagi tubuh denganku, itu berarti..'_ "Jangan bilang kalau Anda Disegel dalam tubuhku, Kyuubi-_san.._!_" _"Ya, Kau benar, Bocah. Aku selama ini tidak 'mati' seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku disegel dalam tubuhmu oleh _Yondaime Hokage.." _Kata Kyuubi. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tampak menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Pantas, Pantas saja. Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa selama ini hal-hal uruk terjadi padaku.." Kata Naruto. Suaranya terdengar agak berat karena amarah yang memuncak. "KAU TAU? SELAMA INI AKU DISIKSA OLEH PENDUDUK, AKU DIKUCILKAN DAN TAK PUNYA TEMAN SEORANG PUN! DAN GARA-GARA KAU, AKU DIPANGGIL 'MONSTER' OLEH MEREKA! KAU PIKIR MUDAH UNTUK MENGHADAPI SEMUA ITU, HAH?!" Naruto berteriak dengan kencang. Amarah yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya keluar. Semua Rasa sakit yang selama ini dia rasakan, rasa sepi dan butuh perhatian dari orang lain dia ungkapkan semua. Namun sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, Tubuhnya Dipeluk erat oleh Kyuubi.

"Maaf, Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto..." Kata Kyuubi lirih. "Kau tau, Selama ini aku merasakan sakit yang sama denganmu. Aku merasa tersiksa saat kau dipukuli oleh mereka, Dan berusaha membuatmu sembuh dari semua luka yang kau derita. Aku benar-benar sedih melihat semua penderitaanmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantumu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Naruto.." Kata Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar semua kata-kata itu. Semua perasaan marahnya menguap seketika ketika dia mendengar isakan lirih dari Kyuubi. '_dia menangis? Dia bersedih untukku. Tak sepantasnya aku berkata sekasar ini padanya, tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...' _batinnya.

"Kyuubi-_san_, Maaf..." Kyuubi langsung menatap mata Naruto begitu mendengar kata 'maaf' tersebut dan melepas pelukannya. "Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Sudah seharusnya—" "Aku Salah, Kyuubi-_san..._" Potong Naruto. "Tak sepantasnya aku berkata begitu padamu. Aku tak seharusnya langsung menghakimimu dengan kata-kata kasar seperti tadi. Tapi, bisakah anda menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kata Naruto.

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu mulai tersenyum kecil. Lalu kemudian dia mulai bercerita tentang Kejadian 5 Tahun yang lalu, saat Dia menyerang Konoha. Dia menceritakan Semua yang terjadi, termasuk Pria bertopeng yang mengendalikannya, Kecuali Satu Hal, Tentang orang tua Naruto. Kyuubi sengaja tidak menceritakan hal tersebut, karena dia berpikir belum saatnya Naruto mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto yang mendengar semua cerita tersebut tampak sedih, kesal dan marah. Sedih karena _Yondaime Hokage, _Hokage yang selama ini dia kagumi, adalah orang yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Dia Kesal pada penduduk yang selama ini menghakiminya tanpa tau kejadian yang sebenarnya, Dan marah pada sang Pria Bertopeng yang merupakan bakal dari semua penderitaan hidupnya. Tapi Dia Tersenyum ketika mendengar bahwa _Yondaime Hokage_ berharap agar Naruto menjadi Anak yang kuat dan kelak bisa membuat Namanya Didengar di seluruh Negara Elemental.

"Terimakasih, Kyuubi-_san_.." Kata Naruto akhirnya. "Aku akhirnya menemukan Tujuan Hidupku. Aku Akan menjadi Hokage Terhebat yang pernah ada, dan akan membuat semua orang mengakuiku. Aku akan menghapus kebencian para penduduk terhadap diriku..." Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu, tersenyum manis. "Kau pasti bisa, Naruto-_kun. _Aku yakin akan hal itu. Dan aku akan membantumu untuk mewujudkan mimpimu itu" Kata Kyuubi. "Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto Semangat. Kyuubi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto langsung memeluk Kyuubi lalu berkata denghan lirih, "_Arigatou_, Kyuu-_chan_. Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Dan aku tak akan pernah mengingkari semua perkataanku. Aku akan terus berjuang sampai akhir, Karena Itulah Jalan Ninjaku..." Kata Naruto.

"Eh, tapi tak apa-apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu 'Kyuu-_chan'?_" Tanya Naruto ragu. "Tentu saja tidak, Naruto-_kun._ Aku malah senang mendengarnya. Tentu kau tak bermasalah jika aku memanggilmu dengan Naru-_kun , _bukan?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Tentu saja, aku malah senang ada yang memanggil nama kecilku lagi, selain Hokage-_jiji, _Teuchi _Oji-san _dan Ayame _Nee-san..._" Kata Naruto Tersenyum simpul.

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu, tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Naruto. Diperlakukan begitu, Naruto Hanya Tersentum dengan Semburat merah tipis di kedia pipinya. "Nah, Naru-_kun"_ kata Kyuubi, "Aku akan memberimu Hadiah. Coba angkat bajumu keatas" Kata Kyuubi.

"Buat apaan, Kyuu-_chan?_" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Aku akan sedikit memodifikasi sedikit _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_ yang ada diperutmu Dengan menambahkan _Akuma no__Fūin_, sehingga aku bisa bebas keluar dalam wujud manusia" Kata Kyuubi. Naruto pun menuruti apa kata Kyuubi. Sesaat setelah Naruto menunjukkan Segel di perutnya, Kyuubi langsung mengangkat tangan kananya dan menempelkannya ujung jarinya diatas segel di perut Naruto, lalu bergumam **_[Akuma no_********_fūin:_** **_Tamashī no rirīsu (Demonic Sealing Technique : Soul Release)!]. _**Sesaat setelah menggumamkan nama Segelnya, Ujung Jari Kyuubi dan Segel di perut berpendar merah terang. Secara perlahan, Cahaya itu meredup. "Sudah Selesai, Sekarang aku bisa keluar dengan Wujud manusia" Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tak masalah?" Tanya Naruto Ragu. "Ahahahaha. Tenang Saja, Naru-_kun_. Meskipun dalam wujud ini, aku masih bisa menggunakan Setengah kekuatanku kok.." Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. "UWOOHHH... Kerenn..!" Kata Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Eh, Kalau begitu, Kyuu-_chan_ bisa mengajari aku _Jutsu _dong.." Kata Naruto. "Tentu Saja Bisa, memang itu Rencanaku dari awal kok Naru-_kun"_ Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto Yang mendengar Hal itu Langsung bersemangat Sambil melompat gaje. Kyuubi yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik kecil. Kemudian Naruto berhenti, dai menatap heran pada tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan memudar. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau mulai sadar, Naruto-_kun"_ Jawab Kyuubi. Mendengar itu, Naruto agak bersedih "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi yang melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kyuu-_chan_?_" _Tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja, Naruto-_kun. _Kalau kau ingin berjumpa denganku, Berkonsentrasi saja, aku akan menarikmu kealam bawah sadarmu. Selain itu, kita pikiran kita Terhubung kok, Jadi kau bisa berbicara denganku atau sebaliknya melalui pikiran atau telepati" Jawab Kyuubi.

Naruto Yang mendengar Hal itu, langsung memeluk Kyuubi kembali dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kyuubi sebelum dia benar-benar sadar "_Arigatou, _Kyuu-_chan_. Aku benar-benar merasa sengan sekarang..." lalu dia pun menghilang.

Kyuubi tersenyum sesaat kemudian lalu dia berkata "Sama-Sama, Naruto-_kun.._" '_Anak kalian benar-benar anak yang baik eh, Minato dan Kushina. Aku percaya, suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi Ninja yang benar-benar hebat melebihi kalian berdua...' _Batin Kyuubi sambil tersenyum simpul.

[REAL WORLD]

Naruto Secara Perlahan membuka kedua Mata matanya. _Blue sapphire_ itu menatap langit-langit ruangan yang serba putih. '_aku dimana?' _ Dia lalu mendengar percakapan di balik pintu. "Bagaimana Keadaannya, Dokter?" Tanya Seseorang. "Dia Baik-baik saja. Dengan penyembuhan dari Chakra Kyuubi, Paling lama besok dia sudah sembuh, Tuan..."

Jawab seseorang yang dipanggil 'Dokter' itu. '_Oh, aku di rumah sakit ya?' _Batinnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Dia mendengar pintu terbuka, lalu nampaklah Hokage Ketiga yang menatapnya dengan Raut muka yang khawatir. Disampingnya dua orang. Yang pertama, seorang pria paruh baya dengan seragam Putih-putih, yang dia tebak bahwa orang itu adalah 'Dokter' . Yang kedua, Seorang Pria Tinggi dengan wajah Tampan. Dia Memakai Baju Putih dengan gambar Naga Di Depannya dan ditutupi oleh Jubah panjang berwarna Merah gelap. Sebagai bawahan, Dia mengenakan Celana Panjang berwarna hitam polos tanpa motif dan mengenakan Sepatu Boot berwarna Hitam. Naruto agak menyipitkan matanya. Dia benar-benar asing dengan orang yang satu ini. "Nah, kalau begitu, aku tinggal kalian ya, Hokage-_sama_", katanya mohon diri sambil membungkuk. Hokage hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sesaat setelah pintu ruangan itu ditutup, Hokage Ketiga langsung bertanya "Bagaimana Keadaanmu, Naruto? Sudah agak baikan? Kakek benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" kata Hokage ketiga dengan raut sedih. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Hokage-_jiji_. Aku sudah merasa baikkan. Lagian Kyuu-_chan_ akan menyembuhkan luka-lukaku kok" kata Naruto Sambil tersenyum.

"Kyuu-_chan?_ Siapa dia Naruto?" Tanya Hokage Ketiga a.k.a Hiruzen Penasaran. "Oh, Kyuu-_chan_ itu Kyuubi, Hokage-_jiji_. Siluman Rubah yang disegel oleh _Yondaime Hokage_ dalam tubuhku saat terjadi tragedi penyerangan Kyuubi 5 tahun yang lalu" Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen yang mendengarnya Terkejut bukan main.' _Bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu bahwa dia adalah 'Jinchuuriki' dari Kyuubi_ ?' Batinnya.

"Kau tau darimana, Naruto?" Tanya Hokage penasaran. "Oh, Tadi aku bertemu dia dialam bawah sadarku, Hokage-jiji. Dia bercerita semua yang terjadi dalam peristiwa itu" Jawab Naruto Sambil tersenyum. "Dia Juga memodifikasi segel yang ada diperutku lho" Lanjut Naruto. Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itu langsung panik. "Memodifikasi bagaimana Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan Suara yang agak bergetar. " Bagaimana kalau Kyuu-_chan_ yang jelasin? Aku agak malas sih..." Kata Naruto. "EHH?! Emang Bisa begitu?" Tanya Hiruzen. "Bisa kok. Tunggu sebentar, Akan aku panggil dia" Jawab Naruto, lau menutup matanya sambil konsentrasi.

'_Kyuu-chan, kamu bisa keluar sekarang? _Tanya Naruto dalam mode telepatinya. '_'Tentu saja, Naru-kun'_ Jawab Kyuubi. '_Naru-kun tinggal melepas segel diperut Naru-kun saja..' _ '_caranya?' _Tanya Naruto. _ 'pegang segel yang ada di perutmu, lalu konsentrasi. Aku akan mengalirkan Chakraku ke tanganmu, dan katakan __**[Akuma no**_******_fūin:_** **_Rrirīsubodi (Demonic Sealing Technique : Body Release)]'_**Balas Kyuubi. '_Oke. Akan aku coba'_ balas Narruto lalu menutup Telepati mereka.

Naruto kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Lalu dengan perlahan, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mengangkat kaki lalu menempelkan lima jari kanannya keatas segel di perutnya lalu konsentrasi. Tampak ujung jari Naruto mulai berpendar merah. Dengan lirih, dia menyebut nama Segel Jutsu yang diajarkan Oleh Kyuubi tadi.

**"****_Akuma no_********_fūin:_** **_Rrirīsubodi (Demonic Sealing Technique : Body Release)]!"_** . Sesaat setelah Naruto selesai menyebut nama _Jutsunya, _Cahaya merah mulai menyeruak dari dalam segel di perut Naruto. Kemudian, cahaya itu mengumpul menjadi Gumpalan bola yang bersinar makin terang. Beberapa Detik kemudian, Bola tersebut menghilang, dan munculah Sang Kyuubi dalam mode _Human-Form_ nya.

Hiruzen yang melihat kejadian tersebut, hanya bisa menganga. Sedangkan Pria yang disebelahnya, Rokuro Kimura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Nah, _Sandaime Hokage_, aku rasa kau punya banyak pertanyaan, bukan?" Kata Kyuubi sesaat kemudian. Sadar dari Cengonya, Hiruzen kemudian berkata "Yah, seperti yang anda tau, Kyuubi-_san_. Apa yang telah terjadi? Bagaimana anda bisa keluar dari dalam segel di tubuh Naruto? Bukannya _Hakke no Fūin Shiki _ adalah salah satu _Fuinjutsu_ yang memiliki kerumitan superior?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Hmmph. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya eh, _Sandaime Hokage_. Tapi akan aku jelaskan. Dengarkan saja baik-baik dan jangan memotong pembicaraanku. Aku tak suka bila sedang bicara diganggu oleh hal-hal yang lain. Dan aku sangan benci mengulang-ngulang hal yang telah aku jelaskan." Jawab Kyuubi sarkatis. Kyuubi kemudian menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kejadian itu, Mulai dari Kisah penyeragannya di Konoha, sampai pada penjelasan _Fuinjutsu_ yang dia ajarkan kepada Naruto. Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itu semua, terdiam dan berpikir keras. Dia baru mengenal ada segel yang bisa menembus _Hakke no Fūin Shiki._

"Nah, Semua sudah kujelaskan. Apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Aku masih bingung tentang _Fuinjutsu_ yang anda lakukan dan ajarkan Kepada Naruto. Itu terdengar agak-" "Hmm? Jadi kau meremehkanku eh, Hi-ru-zen?" Kyuubi langsung memotong pembicaraan Hiruzen barusan. "Ti-tidak kok. Aku cu-cuman tertarik dengan segel barusan.." jawab Hiruzen takut-takut. "Ya ya ya. Dan jangan harap aku akan mengajarkannya, selain kepada bocah Manis ini" Jawab Kyuubi Sambil memandang Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aku juga baru ingat ada satu orang lagi di ruangan ini, eh? _Chakra_ mu terkesan familiar dengan seseorang yang pernah aku temui dulu.." Kyuubi kembali berkata sambil memandang Rokuro. Naruto yang daritadi penasaran memandang orang yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi. "Ahahahahahaha..." Rokuro tertawa. "Jangan Bilang kau telah lupa padaku, Kyuubi-_san"_ Lanjutnya.

"Oh, Pantas. Ternyata kau eh, Rokuro si Iblis Putih. Kau banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu" Jawab Kyuubi. "Yah, banyak yang terjadi, Kau tau. Tapi aku senang, ternyata kau sudah akrab dengan _Jinchuuriki-_mu" Kata Rokuro sambil tersenyum memandang Naruto. "Hmm. Terserah kau saja. Jadi apa tujuanmu kesini, eh?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Aku akan membawa Naruto keluar desa selama beberapa tahun. Aku ingin mengajarkan padanya semua _Jutsu_ yang aku punya. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk memperkuat dirinya juka sesuatu terjadi..." Kata Rokuro sambil memandang Naruto. "Jadi, apa kau mau, Bocah?" Tanyanya. Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu melirik kearah Kyuubi, seolah minta kepastian.

"Ikutlah dengannya, Naru-_kun_. Kau akan semakin kuat jika diajarkan oleh salah satu legenda di dunia _Shinobi_. Jangan Khawatir, aku juga akan mengajarkan teknik yang aku tau padamu..." Kyuubi yang menangkap maksud Naruto, langsung berkata demikian. "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu, Rokuro-_jiji" _Jawab Naruto Semangat. "Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" Tanyanya kemudian. "Kita akan berangkat Lusa, Naruto. Persiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan.." Jawab Rokuro. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pamit sebentar, dan Naruto, Jangan lupa. Lusa aku menunggumu di Gerbang Konoha" Lanjut Rokuro, kemudan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan Itu. Tak lama kemudian, Hiruzen pun pamit.

"Lusa pasti akan menyenangkan ya, Kyuu_-chan_.." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Pasti Naru-_kun. _Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi Kuat jika diajarkan olehnya. Dan selama pengembaraan kita, aku akan emngajarkanmu cara mengendalikan kekuatanmu.._" _ Jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum dan mengelus Surai Kuning Naruto dengan lembut.

**[****_Skip Time_****]**

[Gerbang Konoha]

"Nah, Hokage-_jiji_, Aku akan berpamitan. Dan jika aku kembali, Siap-siap angkat kaki dari Ruangan Hokage, Karna aku akan menggantikan Posisimu di Kursi itu. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa Horror. Hiruzen yang mendengar tawa Naruto, hanya _Sweatdrop _berat, Rokuro hanya tersentum, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya terkikik Geli.

"Nah, Hiruzen, kami akan pergi dulu. Tunggu kami 6 tahun lagi. Saat kami kembali, kau pasti akan terkejut" Kata Rokuro sambil memasang tampang aneh. Hiruzen yang melihat itu hanya diam sambil berpikir _'aku jadi ragu kalau dia adalah seorang legenda. Wajahnya sama sekali berlawanan dengan julukannya'_. "Baiklah, Mohon jaga Naruto dengan baik. Dan Naruto, Belajarlah yang giat. Aku menunggu kejutan darimu" kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum lenjut. "Pasti, Hokage-_jiji. Jaa—" _ Kata Naruto lalu berlalu pergi bersama Rokuro. Hiruzen tetap disana, sampai kedua orang itu menghilang, lalu dia menghela napas '_Anak kalian benar-benar akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat, eh Minato' _Batinnya lalu kemudian berbalik menuju Kantornya.

**_Bagaimana perkembangan Naruto selama 6 Tahun pelatihannya? Semua akanterungkap di Chapter-chapter berikutnya._**

**_Next Chapter : "Training Time"_**

**-To Be Continued-**

**_Hakke no Fūin Shiki_**

(Teknik Penyegelan Yang digunakan oleh _Yondaime Hokage_ untuk menyegel setengah _Chakra_ Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto, dan Setengah _Chakra_ dalam tubuhnya, dengan bayaran Nyawanya Sendiri. Teknik ini menggunakan bantuan dari _Shinigami _(Dewa Kematian)

**_Akuma no_********_Fūin_**

(Segel Iblis, Segel yang dikuasai oleh bangsa siluman, Bisa diterapkan dalam berbagai teknik, seperti memodifikasi beberapa segel rumit, termasuk _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_)

**_[Akuma no_********_fūin:_** **_Tamashī no Rirīsu (Demonic Sealing Technique : Soul Release)]_**

([Teknik Segel Iblis : Pelepasan Jiwa], Adalah salah satu dari _Akuma no__Fūin_. Digunakan untuk memodifikasi _Hakke no Fūin Shiki. _Dengan teknik ini, Kyuubi melepaskan belenggu jiwanya dari _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_ dan jika dipadukan dengan _Akuma no__fūin:_ _Rrirīsubodi_ yang digunakan oleh Naruto, Kyuubi dapat kedunia luar dengan wujud Aslinya ataupun wujud Manusianya.

**_[Akuma no_********_fūin:_** **_Rirīsubodi (Demonic Sealing Technique : Body Release)]_**

([Teknik Segel Iblis : Pelepasan Raga], merupakan pasangan dari _Akuma no__fūin:_ _Tamashī no rirīsu_. Segel ini memungkinkan pelepasan Raga dari Kyuubi, sehingga dia bisa memiliki tubuh Solid di dunia luar. Dengan segel ini, Naruto dapat memunculkan Kyuubi, baik dalam bentuk Aslinya, maupun dalam bentuk Manusia. Jika diibaratkan, Kedua teknik ini bagai "_Yin-Yang_ " , Dimana adalah _Yin_ Jiwa dan _Yang_ adalah tubuh.

**_[Pojok Author]_**

Behahahahahaa...

Yap, ini FF Pertama saya. Mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan tata bahasa. _So,_ Saya minta maaf atas semua kesalahan kepada para _Readers_ yang Tampan-tampan dan Cantik-cantik sekalian...

Dan,,, Terimakasih Udah luangin Waktu buat Baca FIC gaje ini_, Minna..._

*Jangan Lupa **Review** ya, _Minna. _Semua Pendapat dan kritik Kalian berguna bagi saya untuk menyempurnakan FIC ini di Chapter-Chapter Berikutnya...

**[Demonic Illusion Log Out]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Rise and Shine!**

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rated : T+ (Semi M)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Abal dan Mungkin Pasaran

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Mbah Saya. Jadi Otomatis, bukan Saya ahli Warisnya

_-Bertahan dan terus bertahan. Tak akan Aku biarkan apapun menjadi penghalang semua impanku. Akan aku gapai tujuanku, dan akan kutaklukan semua rintangan dijalanku-_

**Chapter 2**

"**Training Time"**

Setelah Gerbang Konoha tidak nampak lagi dari pandangan keduanya, Naruto bertanya pada sosok yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Ne _Jiji,_ Kita akan berlatih dimana? Aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar!" Kata Naruto bersemangat. "Nah, sebelum kita mulai berlatih, aku akan menghilangkan sifat terburu-burumu itu, Naruto. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku _'SENSEI'_ dan jangan panggil aku _JIJI_, Bocah Sialan. Itu menurunkan tingkat KETAMPANANKU!" Balas Kimura dengan memasang wajah horrornya.

Sayang, Sungguh sayang. Naruto memang memasang wajah Takut saat melihat Ekspresi _Sensei _barunya ini. Tapi bukan takut karena tampang Horror yang dipasang oleh Kimura, Tapi takut karena dia yakin jika _Sensei_-nya adalah Orang Narsis dengan penyakit Autis Stadium akhir. '_Oh, Kami-Sama, Aku benar-benar kau uji sekarang. Lepas dari sasaran amuk massa, aku malah takdirkan aku bersama dengan Orang Narsis berpenyakit Autis yang benar-benar parah' _batin Naruto miris, sambil berharap dia tak akan ketularan 'Gila' dari _Sensei_-nya.

Merasa berhasil 'mengintimidasi' Naruto, Kimura memasang Senyum tipis lalu kembali berkata "Kita, lebih tepatnya Kau, Bocah Sial akan berlatih di tempat asalmu selama setahun" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mamasang wajah super dungu dan tolol, lalu bertanya " Tempat asalku? Maksudnya apa _ji-_eh_ Sensei _?_"_ Tanya Naruto. "Hoo. Kita akan berlatih di desa Asalmu, Bocah. Uzushiogakure" Jawab Kimura.

"EHHH? Uzushiogakure kah?Aku baru tau ternyata Klan-ku punya Desa juga. Jadi disana, aku bisa bertemu dengan Anggota Klan Uzumaki yang lain dong..." Kata Naruto gembira. "Yap. Tapi sayang, Harapan terakhirmu itu hanyalah ilusi semata, Bocah..." Kata Kimura sambil menerawang. "Maksud _Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Desamu memang ada, Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang lokasinya tak lebih dari sekedar reruntuhan dan hanya menyisakan beberapa bangunan yang masih utuh, tetapi lapuk dimakan usia" Jawab Kimura.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya berjalan sambil menunduk. Sesaat tadi, perasaanya benar-benar senang. Senang karena dia akan bertemu dengan Anggota klan yang lain. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir dari sang Guru. Harapannya benar-benar sirna. Dia benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang. Kimura yang melihat itu, menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan pelan lalu berkata "Jangan bersedih, Bocah. Meskipun kau mungkin satu-satunya Uzumaki, kau masih punya orang lain yang peduli padamu. Tetaplah kuat menghadapi Hidupmu, dan yakinkan kau akan bahagia di akhirnya" Kata Kimura sambil tersenyum tulus kerarah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang langit. "_Sensei _benar. Tak seharusnya aku terus bersedih. Masih ada Hokage-_jiji,_Teuchi _Oji-san_dan Ayame _Nee-san __dan Kyuu-__chan__ yang sayang padaku. Aku akan melindungi mereka semua. Menjaga senyum yang ada di wajah mereka" kata Naruto._

_"Hoo, Kau Lupa. Masih ada 3 orang lagi yang menyayangimu, bocah Sialan" Kata Kimura. "Eh? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto. "Tentu Saja, Kedua Orang Tuamu, dan aku sebagai __Sensei__-mu" Kata Kimura Sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Dia Hanya tersenyum tulus sambil berkata "Arigatou, __Sensei__.." dengan lirih._

'_Dia benar, Naru-kun. Kedua orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu. Dan jangan takut, aku dan Kimura akan selalu bersamamu'_ kata Kyuubi memlaui telepati. _'arigatou, Kyuu-Chan. Aku benar-benar senang sekarang. Aku juga menyayangi kalian semua'_ balas Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum mendengar Kata-kata Naruto. Dan dalam hatinya sendiri, dia berjanji akan selalu menemani dan menjaga Naruto.

3 hari kemudian, kedua tokoh kita sampai di rerutuhan desa Uzugakure. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, jarak antar Konoha dan Uzugakure bisa ditempuh dalam dua hari bila berjalan kaki. Salahkan Naruto yang selalu minta Istirahat dalam perjalanan hingga membuang waktu mereka.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di tempat tujuan kita yang pertama, Naruto. Kau beristirahatlah, aku akan berkeliling untuk memeriksa daerah sekitar." Setelah Kimura pergi, Naruto berkonsentrasi lalu mengalirkan _Chakra_ Kyuubi pada tangan kanannya, lalu bergumam _**[Akuma no**__**fūin:**__**Rirīsubodi (Demonic Sealing Technique : Body Release)]!**__ Sesaat kemudian, _Cahaya merah mulai menyeruak dari dalam segel di perut Naruto. Kemudian, cahaya itu mengumpul menjadi Gumpalan bola yang bersinar makin terang. Beberapa Detik kemudian, Bola tersebut menghilang dan munculah Kyuubi dalam mode _Human-Form_ nya.

"Ada apa Naru-_kun_?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto. "Tidak Apa-apa, Kyuu-_Chan_. Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu membaringkan kepalanya keatas pangkuan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan tampak semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi mulusnya (Cie, Kyuu-_chan_ mulai lapar- eh jatuh hati pada tokoh utama kita eh? Kalian tenang saja. Author Tampan ini sudah ada rencana, Behahahahahahaha...*Tertawa Nista)

"Ne Kyuu-_Chan_, menurutmu apakah aku bisa menjadi _Shinobi_ yang hebat?" Tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja, Naru-_kun_. Kamu harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan menyerah pada setiap kegagalan, tapi berusahalah untuk bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan selalu ada disini untuk membantumu.." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengelus Surai kuning Jabrik milik Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu Tersenyum simpul lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Merasakan semilir angin lembut dan belaian di kepalanya, Naruto perlahan-lahan tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kimura kembali ke tempat Naruto beristirahat tadi. Ketika dia melihat Naruto yang tertidur di pangkuan Kyuubi, yang juga tertidur sambil menyandar pada sebatang pohon, Kimura tersenyum, Dan mendekati keduanya. Merasa ada yang mendekat kearah mereka, Kyuubi tersadar dari 'istirahat' singkatnya. Kemudian dia membangunkan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba di kepala Kimura, muncul ide untuk mengerjai mereka berdua. Dia lalu berkata "Hoo, Disaat aku sedang berkeliling, kalian malah asik bermesraan begitu. Kita kesini bukan untuk mencari tempat agar kalian bisa berduaan, kita kesini untuk berlatih, Naruto!" Kata Kimura dengan suara keras.

"Bermesraan? Siapa sih yang bermesraan _Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kalian berdua. Apa bukan namanya bermesraan, kau tidur dengan kepala diatas pangkuan Kyuubi?" Naruto hanya bingung mendengar kalimat itu. Otaknya yang masih terlalu kecil tidak bisa mencerna apa maksud dari gurunya itu. Lain halnya dengan Kyuubi. Mukanya mulai memerah. Sadar akan hal itu, dia memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan warna yang nampak tercetak jelas pada kedua pipinya.

"Aha, Benar dugaanku. Sepertinya Rubah Cantik kita mulai tumbuh rasa ci-" BUUAGHH! Belum Sempat Kimura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tangan Kyuubi lebih dulu mendarat di pipinya, dan itu sukses membuat kimura terlempar jauh, dan mematahkan pohon-pohon yang berada di jalur 'penerbangan'nya.

Naruto hanya bisa _Jawdrop_ melihat kejadian tersebut. Benar-benar cepat, dia bahkan tak sempat melihat pergerakan Kyuubi. Ketika sadar dari wajah bodohnya, Dia melihat Kyuubi masih dalam 'mode' garangnya. Rambutnya tampak berkibar, yang menyebarkan Aura seram. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat itu. '_aku harus berhati-hati dengan Kyuu-chan. Salah-salah, aku bisa dijadikan daging giling jika menyinggung perasaannya"_ batinnya.

Nah bagaimana dengan Kimura? Ohh, lihat dia. Posisi berhentinya sangat-sangat tidak elit. Kepalanya secara ajaib 'tertanam' di dalam tanah dengan posisi bokong naik keatas alias Nungging. Sesaat kemudian, dia menarik kepalanya dan... –Taraaaaa- Pipi kirinya tampak bengkak dan berdenyut-denyut.

'_Sial, tenaga siluman itu benar-benar mengerikan. Badanku sampai sakit semua'_ batinnya. Dia lalu mencoba berdiri, lalu terdengarlah Jeritan kesakitan dari arah hutan "ARRGGHHHH..! SIALAN KAU SILUMAN RUBAH..!" lah? Apa yang terjadi saudara-saudari sekalian? Mari kita putar waktu kembali beberapa saat yang lalu..

-MINI FLASHBACK-

Ketika kimura mencoba berdiri, Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit, telebih di bagian pinggang. Itu sukses membuatnya kembalik terduduk. Dan, Yap... Dia terduduk dengan suara keras yang timbul dari pinggangnya akibat menerima beban yang secara tiba-tiba. Dan itu sukses membuat penyakit _encok_ yang dideritanya akhir-akhir ini kambuh lagi, plus rasa sakit yang bertambah.

-MINI FLASHBACK END-

Kyuubi dan Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya bisa terkikik geli. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kimura muncul dari dalam hutan dan berjalan pelan sambil memegang pinggangnya. Mukanya benar-benar tampak menderita. Ketika sampai ke tempat duo Kuning-Merah kita, Dia disambut gelak tawa dari Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Kampret, kalian berdua benar-benar senang atas penderitaanku eh? Siluman dan _Host_ nya sama saja ternyata!" kata Kimura sesaat dia sampai di tempat Naru-Kyuu. "Ne, bagaimana rasanya pukulan dari Kyuu-_chan_, _Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah yang seolah berkata 'Kau-kakek-tua-payah'. "Diam kau, bocah Kampret. Gara-gara pukulan monsternya, penyakit Encokku kambuh, malah lebih parah..!"

"Encok? Penyakit jenis apaan itu, _Sensei_? Apakah jenis penyakit menular? Kalau iya aku harus jaga jarak denganmu!" Kata Naruto. Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto kembali tertawa keras, sedangkan Kimura hanya bersungut-sungut 'Bocah bodoh' dan 'Siluman Keparat'. "Itu penyakit yang diderita oleh orang tua, Naru-_kun_. Tenang saja kok, itu bukan penyakit menular kok.." Jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

"Penyakit orang tua? Bukannya Kimura _Sensei_ masih kelihatan muda?" Tanya Naruto. "Muda Gundulmu, bocah Sialan. Aku jauh lebih tua dari si Hashirama, Hokage pertama kalian..!" Jawa Kimura. "EEHHHHHHH?! Benarkah?" tanya Naruto Tak percaya. "Benar, Naru-_Kun_. Si Tua bangka ini sudah berumur lebih dari ratusan tahun. Aku pertama bertemu dia saat tubuhku masih belum sebesar sekarang dalam wujud asli. Dan itu jauh sebelum Desa-desa Ninja terbentuk. Jadi jangan heran lagi" Kata Kyuubi.

"UWOOOOHHHHH! Benar begitu _Sensei_? Apa rahasianya berumur panjang?" Tanya Naruto. Kimura hanya _Sweatdrop_ melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berbinar-binar. "Nah, anggap saja itu bagian dari kemampuanku, Anak muda" Kata Kimura. "WOW. Benar-benar WOW deh _Sensei_. Aku benar-benar tak salah pilihan ketika ikut berguru padamu!" Kata Naruto. "Tentu Saja, Anak Muda! Aku Adalah Salah satu Legenda dunia Ninja. Aku adalah Ninja yang penuh Wibawa, Dihormati kawan dan ditakuti lawan! Dan asal kau tau, Aku adalah salah satu Ninja yang Berkharisma dan penuh daya tarik!" Kata Kimura.

'_Benar-benar kakek tua Narsis. Nggak ingat apa sama umur? Udah bau tanah gayanya masih selangit!'_ batin Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan, sambil _Sweatdrop_. "Nah _Sensei_, kapan kita mulai latihan?" Tanya Naruto. "Besok pagi kita mulai. Sekarang biarkan aku beristirahat agar badanku pulih!" Jawab Kimura.

-NEXT DAY -

Naruto, Kyuubi dan Kimura yang telah selesai dengan ritual pagi hari mereka, berkumpul di tanah lapang, di bagian barat reruntuhan desa. Lalu kemudian Naruto mulai bicara, "Kita latihan apa hari ini, Sensei? Latihan _Ninjutsu _kah?" Tanya Naruto. "Tidak. Kita Latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Fisikmu, Naruto. Semakin kuat Fisikmu, semakin kuat juga semua _Jutsu_ mu. Nah, sebagai latihan pembuka, Lari keliling lapangan ini sebanyak 2 kali, kemudian _Push Up_ sebanyak 25 kali dan_ Sit Up_ sebanyak 25 kali juga..!" Perintah Kimura. "EHHHH? A-apa itu tidak sedikit berlebihan, _Sensei?_" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah horror. "Tidak. Itu Latihan yang bagus untukmu. Dan setiap Hari, aku akan terus menambah jumlah porsi latihanmu, sampai daya tahan fisikmu benar-benar kuat..! Dan Cepat lakukan, atau kau sama sekali tak akan kulatih!" Perintah Kimura lagi. Naruto dengan terpaksa melakukan latihannya sambil berkata 'kau benar-benar kejam' atau 'ini namanya penindasan anak dibawah umur'.

Selesai pemanasan yang banyak menguras energi itu, Naruto kembali lalu berbicara dengan Kimura, "Yosh, pemanasan sudah selesai, _Sensei_. Sekarang apa? Latihan _Jutsu_?" Tanyanya. "Bukan, Sekarang latihan konsentrasi dan kesabaran. Kau harus benar-benar dilatih soal yang satu ini" Jawab Kimura. "Arrgghh, Masa iya aku akan jadi kuat hanya dengan begini sih?" Sungut Naruto.

Kyuubi yang sejak tadi diam mulai bicara "Dia benar, Naru-_kun_. Konsentrasi yang bagus dapat membantumu untuk mengontrol _Chakra_ , dan itu sangat penting bagi _Ninjutsu_. Semakin sempurna pengontrolan _Chakra_, Semakin Kuat efek dari jurusmu, dan tentu saja itu punya kelebihan. Kontrol _Chakra_ yang bagus juga berpengaruh pada pengendalian Elemen, jika kau sampai pada tahap Kesempurnaan dalam Kontrol, maka kau dapat mengendalikan Elemen dengan mudah. Kesabaran juga salah satu aspek yang penting bagi seorang Ninja. Ninja tak hanya dituntut dari kekuatan fisiknya, tapi juga otaknya. Jika kau terburu-buru dalam melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dulu, kau akan rugi" Jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan itu. "Betul kata siluman sialan itu, Bocah sableng. Kontrol _Chakra_ yang_ Perfect_ sangat membantu dalam pertempuran. Sebagai Contoh, Kau bisa mengeluarkan Air dari udara, dan itu benar-benar merupakan suatu keunggulan, jika suatu saat kau berada di medan yang sulit" kata Kimura. "Baik, aku mengerti, _Sensei_. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk kedua jenis latihan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nah, Sebelum itu, kau harus tau Jenis Elemen_-_mu dulu. Coba Kau alirkan _Chakra_ mu ke kertas ini, Jika Kertas Mengkerut, itu artinyaElemen_-_mu adalah Petir, Jika Basah berarti Air, Jika terpotong berarti Angin, Jika Terbakar berarti api dan jika hancur berarti Elemen_-_mu Tanah" Ucap Kimura

"Baik, _Sensei_!" Jawab Naruto. Dia lalu mengambil Kertas yang disodorkan Kimura padanya, mengapitnya pada ujung Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, lalu berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan _Chakra_-nya. Hasilnya, lumayan membuat Kimura dan Kyuubi terkagum-kagum. Kertas itu Mulai mengkerut, Basah dan kemudian terpotong.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, Elemen_-_ku adalah tanah, Air dan Angin ya?" Kata Naruto. "Yap, dan 1 _Elemen _ tambahan dari Kyuubi, yaitu Api" Jawab Kimura. "tak banyak orang yang memiliki 3 Elemen sekaligus, Naruto. Ini benar-benar Aspek yang bagus. Selain itu, kau punya Elemenangin, Elemen yang bagus dalam aspek _Offensive_, bagus untuk menyerang. Dan sebagai tambahan, Jika kau memasteri Elemen_- _Elemen itu, kau bisa memunculkan Elemen lain" Lanjutnya.

"Are? Maksudnya apaan _Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Yap. Jika kau menggabungkan _Elemen _Tanah dengan ElemenAir, Kau akan punya ElemenKayu. Dan jika kau menggabungkan ElemenAir dan Angin, Maka terbentuklah ElemenEs. Itu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _Kekkei Genkai._ Tapi itu semua hanya bisa kau lakukan jika kau memiliki kontrol _Chakra_ yang sempurna dan sangat usah untuk bisa mencapai hal tersebut." jelas Kimura

"_Sugoiii..._!Jadi latihan ini benar-benar penting! Yosh, Aku akan berusaha sebaik Mungkin!" Kata Naruto. "Nah, jika kau sudah mengerti, kita akan mulai latihannya. Sekarang duduk bersila di sini, dan penjamkan matamu" Kata Kimura. Naruto Menurut, Dia Duduk dan memenjamkan matanya. "Sekarang Konsentrasi. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun. Jika kau bergerak, semakin panjang waktu latihan Konsentrasi dan kesabaranmu." Kata Kimura memberi instruksi.

Hampir 3 Jam lamanya Naruto berkonsentrasi seperti itu. Selesai latihan Konsentrasi Tadi, Naruto pun mulai diajari oleh Kimura Dengan Teknik dan _Jutsu_ dasar Ninja. Teknik yang diajarkan pertama kali adalah teknik melempar _Shuriken dan Kunai._ Kemudian, Kimura mengajarkan Jurus umum, seperti jurus penyamaran Dasar, atau _Henge_, lalu jurus pengganti, atau _Kawarimi_ dan yang jurus penggandaan diri, atau _Bushin_.

Selama Sebulan penuh, Naruto Terus mengulang latihan Dasarnya. Kini Dia benar-benar bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Akurasi dari Lemparan _Shuriken_ dan_ Kunai_ nya sudah sempurna. Dia juga menguasai _Henge, kawarimi _dan_ Bunshin_. Setelah latihan-latihan dasar tersebut, Level _Jutsu_ yang diajarkan oleh Kimura mulai naik. Seperti sekarang, dia tengah mengajari Naruto dalam penggunaan Jurus Seribu Bayangan.

_**"[Kagebunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)]!" **_terdengar suara Naruto di tempat latihannya. 'Pofftt' Muncul 1 Klon Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian, Klonnya menghilang sendiri meninggalkan kepulan asap. "Loh, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Bunshin milikku hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja?" Tanya Naruto. "Chakra yang kau bagi terlalu sedikit, Naru-kun. Cobalah membagi Chakra mu dengan tubuh Bunshin dengan kapasitas yang lebih banyak dari yang tadi" Kata Kyuubi. "Yosh, aku mengerti. Sekali lagi" Sambil membuat Handseal, Naruto berkata_ **"****[Kagebunshin No Jutsu]!" **_Dia terus mengulang Jutsunya hingga Sore hari tiba. "LAGI, _**[Kagebunshin No Jutsu]!**_" Dan... 'Pofftt...' 'Pofftt...' 'Pofftt...' Muncul sekitar 20 Bunshin Naruto. "Hell Yeah..! Aku Berhasil..!" teriaknya girang.

Kimura yang melihat perkembangan Naruto benar-benar bangga. Dia tak sia-sia mengajar Naruto Selama ini. Dia lalu bangkut dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Naruto "Kerja Bagus, Bocah Sialan. Kau sudah Menguasai _**[Kagebunshin No Jutsu]**_. Besok Kita akan melakukan Latihan yang lebih susah dari ini Sekarang, Istirahatlah sejenak, aku dan Kyuubi akan mencari makan malam kita" Kata Kimura sesaat setelah dia menghampiri Naruto. "Baik, Sensei" Jawab Naruto.

-NEXT DAY-

Ketika Naruto bangun pagi, Langit masih gelap. Kesempatan itu dia manfaatkan untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, yakni Pemanasan. Selesai Pemanasan (Lari keliling lapangan 25 kali, Push Up 150 kali dan Sit Up 150 kali), Naruto Kembali latihan Konsentrasi Selama 2 Jam. Ini sudah merupakan Kegiatan wajib baginya. Ketika dua jenis latihan itu selesai dia lakukan, Dia melanjutkan ritual Paginya (Mandi dan Sarapan) lalu kemudian menuju tempat latihannya bersama Kimura dan Kyuubi. (Disini, Kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Naruto ketika dia mulai Latihan , dan masuk kembali ketika Naruto tidur pada malam harinya).

"Kita Hari ini latihan Apa, Sensei?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka sampai. "Kita Akan Latihan Konsentrasi, dan Latihan memanjat pohon" Jawab Kimura. "Eh? Latihan Konsentrasi lagi? Aku kan sudah melakukannya tadi, dan apa lagi itu latihan memanjat pohon?" Tanya Naruto Bingung.

"Nah, disini Kagebunshin sangat berguna. Kau tau, Kagebunshin punya keunggulan tersendiri?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kagebunshin jika menghilang, maka semua ingatannya akan masuk kedalam tubuh si pengguna asli. Sebagai contoh, Jika kau menggunakan Kagebunshin dan menyuruh dia Latihan Elemen Angin, maka ketika dia menghilang, semua ingatannya tentang latihan itu akan berpindah padamu." Jelas Kimura.

"Yap, itu benar, Naru-Kun. Coba kau bayangkan, jika kau latihan Selama sehari penuh untuk menguasai satu Jutsu, maka jika kau menggunakan 50 Kagebunshin maka itu sama dengan kau latihan selama 50 hari. Menarik bukan?" Kata Kyuubi. "Oh, aku paham sekarang, jadi kita dapat mempersingkat waktu latihan jika menggunakan Kagebunshin. Benar begitu, Kyuu- Chan?"

"Benar, Naru-Kun. Selain itu, kau memiliki keuntungan lain. Contohnya, jika latihan berbahaya, kau meminimalkan resiko kerusakan yang diterima oleh tubuhmu. Tapi Sebanding dengan Semua keunggulan itu, Ada juga resiko yang akan kau terima.." Jelas Kyuubi

"Eh? Resiko? Apa Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto. "Karena ingatan Kagebunshin diterima oleh tubuh asli, maka Semua rasa lelah dan sakit yang diderita oleh tiap Kagebunshin akan diterima oleh tubuh asli. Dengan kata lain, jika Kau membuat 50 Kagebunshin untuk tiap latihanmu maka rasa Lelah yang kau dapatkan 50 kali lipat juga" kini giliran Kimura yang menjelaskan.

Naruto hanya terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Gurunya itu. Dia tak menyangka jika tiap sesuatu yang bagus, ada resiko yang lumayan tinggi juga. Tapi, "Hmm. Resiko yang lumayan tinggi" ucap Naruto. "Tapi aku tak akan menyerah menyerah hanya karena hal itu. Jika aku tak berani mengambil resiko, mana mungkin aku bisa tambah kuat bukan? Aku akan menahan semua rasa sakit itu, asalkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi tetap bahagia!" Lanjutnya.

Kyuubi dan Kimura yang mendengar hal itu Tersenyum. Mereka benar-benar bangga pada Naruto. Ninja Kecil yang tak kenal dan tak akan pernah mengucapkan 'Aku menyerah'. Bocah yang siap mempertaruhkan Nyawa demi orang-orang yang Dia sayangi. Ternyata Hidup yang keras telah membentuk mentalnya. Mental seorang pejuang yang mempunyai Tekad Baja. Tekat yang akan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalanginya untuk menggapai impiannya. Mereka berdua yakin, jika Bocah di depan mereka ini, suatu hari akan menggemparkan dunia.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang, aku dan Kyuubi akan keras padamu, Naruto. Tidak akan ada lagi Sensei yang pengertian. Selama sisa waktu latihan kita, kami akan membuatmu latihan serasa di NERAKA..!" 'JEEDEERR..!' Petir langung menyambar ketika Kimura mengucapkan kata terakhirnya._ '__apa-apaan latar begitu, benar-benar menyeramkan..!"__ batin Naruto sambil menekan rasa takutnya. _

Dan dimulailah Hari-hari penuh penderitaan Naruto. Penderitaan yang kelak akan membentuknyamenjadi sosok Ninja yang akan Ditakuti, disegani dan Dihormati.

**Apa yang akan Dihasilkan dari Pelatihan Neraka Ala Iblis Dan Siluman? Dan bagaimana juga perkembangan latihan Naruto? Tunggu di Chapter berikutnya.**

**Next Chapter : "New Element"**

**-To Be Continued-**

_**[Pojokan Author]**_

Ya Ha!

Masih Cerita Sekitar Pelatihan Naruto. Sebenarnya Tadi Saya ingin langsung Skip Time. Tapi Saya rasa kurang menarik jika tak menunjukkan sedikit bagaimana pelatihan Naruto. Hingga... #Cling..Cling...Cling (Efek Suara) Muncullah Chapter 2 ini...

Maaf Kalo Chapter ini Kurang Greget, Humornya yang kenapa kaga terasa lucu dan juga nggak adanya adegan _Action_. Soalnya ini masih tahap latihan. Sedangkan rencana saya, adegan Pukul-memukul akan muncul di Chapter 4 atau 5. Jadi, Buat para _Readers_ yang suka Adegan _Fighting_, Mohon kesabarannya ya...

Saatnya Membalas Review Chapter Sebelumnya dari pada _Readers_

**(Melda Heartfilia)**

Naruto x Hinata? Tidak, Tidak Boleh..! Hinata Hanya Milikku, bukan Milik Naruto! Behahahahah..!

*Dipotong-potong pake gergaji

Makasih usulnya, akan saya pertimbangkan.

**(siuuchild)**

Ngohahahaahah, NaruSaku dan SasuHina? Jujur Saja Bos, Saya ngga terlalu suka karakter Sasuke. Dan Saya ngga rela Idola Saya a.k.a Hinata-_Chan_ jatuh ke tangan Sasuke..

But, Thanks For Reviewnya..

**(Namikaze Shiro)**

Terimakasih buat Pujian dan _Review-nya_, Bos..

Emang Dari awal Saya rencananya Pairing NaruKyuubi, cuman kedepan mungkin akan ada perubahan sedikit dalam masalah Pair..

**(Sasaki Heise)**

Terimakasih udah me-_Review_ Bos. Sebenarnya Ide di chapter pertama, nggak terlalu Original sih, ada beberapa Elemen yang saya ambil dari Fanfic "Another Life Chance" punyanya Seishiro-_Senpai_..

**(DJ Neon)**

Wah, makasih pujiannya, _Senpai...  
><em>Saya rencana memang bikin Pair Begitu..  
>Terimakasih udah mau <em>Review<em>..

**(Baka Gaki)**

Hohohohoho...

Terimakasih buat Pujiannya, Bos...

**(The KidSNo OppAi)**

Terimakasih buat Pujian dan _Review-nya_, Bos..

Dan,

HIDUP OPPAI..!

**(namikaze senju)**

Ok Sip. Thanks udah sempatin buat _Review..._

**(Darmawanz Manitu)**

Hahahahahaha..  
>Makasih Usulannya Bos, Akan saya usahakan, walau mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan..<p>

**(Saikari Nafiel)**

Nah, Saya juga rencana mau bikin Pair begituan, Bos..  
>Tunggu saja Chapter depan, akan ada kejutan..<br>:D

**(SteFanny Elizabeth)**

Terimakasih buat Pujuannya..  
>Pairnya akan saya usahakan kesitu..<br>:D

**(12GnB Lucky22)**

Ahahahahah...  
>Terimakasih buat Pujiannya Bos..<br>Buat Pairing saya sudah ada rencana, dan akan muncul di chapter-chapter depan...

**(dakisudut)**

Makasih Udah _review_ Bos..  
>Saya memang udah merencanakan begitu..<br>:D

Yap, Kelar Juga Acara Balas _Review_-nya..

*Jangan Lupa **Review** ya, _Minna._Semua Pendapat dan kritik Kalian berguna bagi saya untuk menyempurnakan FIC ini di Chapter-Chapter Berikutnya...

**[Demonic Illusion Log Out]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Rise and Shine!**

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rated : T+ (Semi M)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Abal dan Mungkin Pasaran

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Mbah Saya. Jadi Otomatis, bukan Saya ahli Warisnya

_-Tak ada kebahagiaan tanpa pengorbanan. Tak akan ada kemajuan jika tak berani melangkah. Keberhasilan tak akan datang dengan sendirinya, jika aku sama sekali tak berani mengambil resiko!-_

**Chapter 3**

**"New Element and Legendary Technique"**

Hampir 5 tahun lamanya Naruto meninggalkan Konoha. Dan selama rentang waktu itu, dia dilatih habis-habisan oleh Kimura dan Kyuubi. Latihan Neraka yang benar-benar sadis menunjukkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Naruto telah Memasteri semua Teknik Dasar dari juga telah menguasai cara mengalirkan Chakrapada bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya secara Sempurna. Jutsu-Jutsu mulai dari E-Ranksampai A-Rankyang berkaitan dengan Elemennya sudah dia Kuasai, termasuk Teknik. Selain itu, ada beberapa Variasi Jutsu S-Rank yang sudah dia masteri, termasuk Ciptaanya Sendiri. Dan khusus untuk Jutsu ciptaanya, jarang ia gunakan. Selain karena ingin menyembunyikan kekuatannya, Jutsuini benar-benar berbahaya dan digunakan untuk membunuh, bukan sekedar melumpuhkan korban. Benar-benar pencapaian yang gemilang untuk anak Seusianya yang Masih 10 tahun.

Dengan latihan keras yang dia jalani selama ini, tubuhnya benar-benar terbentuk. Selain itu, selama pengembaraannya, pola makanannya selalu dijaga oleh Kyuubi dan Kimura. Selain karena alasan menjaga kesehatan, Kyuubi tak ingin Hostnya terbiasa memakan makanan yang 'tak bergizi' seperti Ramen, meskipun dia sudah bosan mendengar ucapan Naruto soal Ramen, seperti 'Itu adalah makanan para dewa' 'Kita akan dikutuk jika menyia-nyiakan Ramen' atau 'Aku akan bilang apa kepada para dewa jika mereka bertanya tentang ramen'.

Untuk Penampilan luar, Naruto benar-benar terlihat cool. Wajahnya semakin Tampan dan benar-benar bisa membuat wanita ber'fantasi' Ria, termasuk Siluman imut kita. Dia mengakui, jika perubahan Naruto benar-benar sesuatu yang 'WOW'. Garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya agak kabur. Meskipun begitu, ke 3 pasang garis tipis itu membuatnya terlihat semakin err-Imut dimata para Wanita. Rambut Blondejabriknya semakin panjang. Bagian belakang menutupi hampir separuh punggungnya, dan bagian depan bergaya menyamping (Mirip Rambut Madara, cuman versi Blonde).

Sekarang, mereka berada di dekat sebuah daerah pegunungan, dekat negara Air. Naruto dan Kyuubi tampak sedang bersantai setelah perjalanan jauh yang mereka tempuh. Sedangkan Kimura tak usah ditanya lagi, Dia sedang berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang 'baru' dan tak tau kapan kembalinya. Setelah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat, Kyuubi mulai berbicara, "Naru-kun, sepertinya penguasaan Elemen-mu telah mencapai titik tertinggi sekarang, eh?" Tanyanya.

"Yah, mungkin begitu, Kyuu-chan. Tapi aku masih merasa belum terlalu sempurna. Memang aku bisa membuat Jutsudengan Single Handseal, Tapi tetap saja, yang benar-benar aku kuasai hanyalah Fuuton (Air Release), sedangkan Doton (Earth Release) dan Suiton (Water Release) Masih belum aku masteri secara sempurna, apalagi elemen Bawaan Katon (Fire Release) darimu yang hanya aku kuasai 70% saja" Kata Naruto.

Memang benar apa kata Naruto. Fuutonbenar-benar telah ia masteri secara penuh. Dia mampu memanipulasi udara disekitarnya sesuka hati. Bukti memang sudah sering dia Tunjukkan, Salah satu Jutsu fantatis dari Fuutonmiliknya adalah Kami No Furai(Flying God) atau Teknik Dewa Terbang. Cara nya sangat mudah bagi Naruto, tapi bagi orang lain, itu adalah teknik yang sangat-sangat sulit bahkan terkesan Mustahil. Simplenya, Jutsuitu memanipulasi udara disekitar tubuh pengguna, membuatnya memiliki daya angkat, sehingga bisa membuat Pengguna melayang, seolah hukum gravitasi tidak berlaku padanya.

Selain itu. Dengan Teknik Chakra Enchantmentmiliknya yang telah sempurna, Setiap pukulan Penghancur Naruto selalu diikuti oleh gelombang kejut dari udara, sehingga menimbulkan Efek yang lebih mengerikan. Benar-benar pencapaian yang sangat Brilian.

"Ahahahaha. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tak akan bisa memasteri Katonsebelum kau benar-benar menghapus kegelapan dalam hatimu, kegelapan itu Hilang, kita tidak bisa benar-benar menyatu, dan kau tak akan bisa menguasai kekuatanku secara penuh" Kata Kyuubi. "Yah, Kau benar, Kyuu-chan. Tapi aku rasa itu hanyalah masalah waktu saja. Kita tinggal mencari lokasi Air terjun kebenaran yang kau katakan itu. Dan ketika semua waktunya tiba, aku akan mewujudkan perdamaian di Dunia ini" Kata Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka masih terus berbincang, dan Tampak wajah Kyuubi memerah jika dia mamandangi Senyum Naruto. Senyum cerah yang benar-benar menawan dan menenangkan hati tiap wanita orang yang melihatnya. Yah, Selama beberapa tahun kebersamaan mereka, Kyuubi mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada sosok yang menjadi Host nya itu. Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum mengungkapkannya. Ada berbagai alasan sih, Pertama Naruto masih terlalu muda, dan yang kedua dia tak yakin jika Naruto bisa menerimanya sebagai pasangan, berhubung dia adalah seekor Siluman.

Tapi, Siapa tau? Sepintas memang Naruto menganggap Kyuubi sebagai sosok kakak, tapi didalam hatinya, terkadang muncul sensasi aneh dan degup jantung yang lebih cepat saat dia Menatap Wajah Sang Siluman. Mata Rubyyang benar-benar indah, sepadan dengan warna Rambutnya yang diikat Ponytail, Bibir merah muda alami dan benar-benar err-Seksi dipadu dengan Hidungnya yang mancung. Dan semua itu terletak pada sebingkai wajah yang sangat cantik dan manis. Tubuh langsing dengan kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, kaki jenjang nan indah dan yang paling menarik adalah Gundukkan besar yang menggantung indah Di dadanya. Siapa coba yang tak jatuh cinta pada sosok Gadis seperti itu?

(Shit, Fantasi Author Tampan kita ternyata benar-benar bikin greget dah).

-[SKIP TIME]NEXT MONTH-

Naruto Sedang berada di atas batu di tengah Danau, tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermalam. Dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berdiri dan mulai melakukan Single Handseal, lalu berujar "**[Suiton : Raion No Mizu(Water Release : Water Lion)]!" **Dan, 'SPLASHH' Muncul seekor singa yang terbuat dari gumpalan air dari ketidakadaan (Baca: Dari Udara) diatas kepala Naruto dan mendarat tepat di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum. Dia kini benar-benar menguasai elemen Air secara sempurna.

'PLOK PLOK PLOK!' Terdengar tepukan tangan dari arah kiri Naruto, Tepatnya di tepi danau. Saat Naruto menoleh, Dia Melihat Kimura Bertepuk tangan dan disampingnya, Kyuubi sedang tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat mereka kemudian bergumam "**[Fuuton : Kami No Furai(Air Release : Flying God)]"** Setelah selesai menyebut nama tekniknya, Naruto melayang diudara, dan bergerak kearah kedua orang yang sedang menunggunya.

"Wah wah wah. Berapakalipun aku melihat Teknik terbangmu itu, aku masih tak bisa untuk berhenti terkagum, Naru-Kun" Kata Kyuubi Sesaat setelah Naruto mendarat di Depan mereka. "Benar-benar Teknik Dewa eh? Mengendalikan udara Sesuka Hati" Kata Kimura menimpali. "Haruskah aku memanggilmu 'Kaze no kami-sama?'" lanjutnya kemudian.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan si Gadis manis dan Gurunya tersebut hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Kaze no kami? Gelar yang cukup bagus, Sensei. Tapi sepertinya, Kau harus mencari gelar baru lagi. Aku telah menyempurnakan Suitonmilikku. Jadi mungkin tambahan gelar Mizu no Kamicocok saja bukan?" Tanya Naruto. Lalu mereka kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Nee, Naru-Kun, Bukannya setelah kau menyempurnakan kedua Elemen itu, kau bisa mulai belajar sub-elemen, bukan?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Ah iya, aku baru ingat sekarang, Kyuu-Chan. Fuuton DitambahSuitonbisa menghasilkan Hyotonbukan?" Tanya Naruto. Kyuubi dan Kimura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu tantangan, Naruto. Jika kau bisa, setidaknya menggunakan 2 Jutsu Hyotondalam 1 bulan, maka aku akan mengajarimu salah satu Jutsuandalan Yondaime Hokage. Bagaimana?" Tantang Kimura.

"Hoo, Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Sensei.." Jawab Naruto. "Bukan Meremehkanmu, Bocah Sableng. Hanya saja, aku memberimu tantangan dengan hadiah setimpal, mengingat diantara kita, tak ada sama sekali pengguna Hyoton. Jadi mungkin ini butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya.." Jawab Kimura. "Baiklah. Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa menciptakan Jutsu Originalku sendiri. Tapi aku ada permintaan.." Kata Naruto. "Apa maksudmu, bocah sableng?" Tanya Kimura. "Jika Aku bisa menciptakan JutsuberelemenHyoton lebih dari 4 buah dalam sebulan ini, maka kau harus mengajariku Teknik Andalan Yondaime Hokageitu, dan kau harus mentraktirku Ramen jika kita kembali ke Konoha nanti. Kau setuju?" Tanya Naruto. "Ck, Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan Syaratmu itu" Balas Kimura.

-[SKIP TIME]NEXT MONTH-

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Naruto berusaha untuk menciptakan Jutsubaru. Hari ini adalah batas terakhir Waktunya untuk menunjukkan kekuatan. Kyuubi dan Kimura menunggu Naruto di tempat biasa mereka Latihan. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Muncullah sang tokoh utama kita dalam pusaran Angin. Kyuubi dan Kimura tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Nah, Bocah Sableng. Bagaimana perkembangan latihanmu?" Tanya Kimura. "Tidak terlalu bagus sih Sensei. Belajar secara autodidak lumayan susah." Jawab Naruto. "Tapi yah, mungkin Senseiharus mengakui bahwa aku ini hebat" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Hoo.. Benarkah begitu? Sekarang Coba tunjukkan Hasil Latihanmu!" Tantang Kimura.

"_Ha'i Sensei..!_" Jawab Naruto Tegas. Naruto Lalu berkonsentrasi. Dia Membuat Handseal dengancepat, lalu berkata _**"**_**_[Hyoton : Reitō No Ken (Ice Release : Frozen Fist)]!"_** dari ke 10 jari Naruto, perlahan-lahan muncul kristal Es yang kemudian menyebar sampai ke siku tangannya. Kini Tangan Naruto bagian bawah seakan-akan terbuat dari Kristal Es berpendar Biru. Aura Dingin dari kedua tangannya menyeruak keluar. 'BUGGHH!' Naruto memukul pohon yang paling dekat dengannya, 'Syuuu.. Crack.. Crack..' pohon itu secara perlahan tertutup oleh Es, dan 'PYARR..!' Pohon malang tak berdosa itu hancur berkeping-keping menjadi pecahan-pecahan Es.

'_Shit! Jutsu_ _yang sangat mengerikan jika terkena dampaknya. Anak ini benar-benar berbahaya..!_' batin Kimura. "Ck. Benar-benar Jutsu _One Hit Kill_ eh?" Kata Kimura. "Yah, sebenarnya hampir semua _Jutsu_ tipe Serangan dari Elemen_ Hyoton_ Ciptaanku bersifat _One Hit Kill _Sensei.." Jawab Naruto. "Nah, Ini _Jutsu_ Kedua.." Naruto Menghilangkan Tinju Es-nya kemudian membuat _Handseal_ lagi, Lalu dia bergumam **_"[Hyoton : Kōri No Tsurugi (Ice Release : Sword Of Ice)]!"_**'Shuuuuu..' Perlahan di tangan Naruto terbentuk Sebilah _Katana_ berwarna Biru terang dengan Aura biru yang berpendar disekelilingnya. "Nah, _Sensei_. Ini agak berbeda dari _Reitō No Ken_ yang tadi. _Katana_ Es-ku lebih bersifat destruktif dan efeknya jauh lebih mengerikan." Kata Naruto. "Maksudnya apa, Bocah?" Tanya Kimura. "Jika _Reitō No Ken_ menggunakan _Chakra_ untuk menghasilkan efek seperti tadi, Maka _Kōri No Tsurugi_ berbanding terbalik dengannya. Apapun yang tergores pedang ini, akan membeku, walaupun aku tak mengalirkan _Chakra_ sama sekali. Selain itu, Efeknya bersifat 'Menyiksa'. Jika Seseorang tergores pedang ini, maka secara perlahan tubuhnya akan mati rasa karena bagian dalam sel tubuhnya akan mengristal. Dan aku rasa _Sensei _bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukan? Efek itu tak akan hilang dari tubuh korban kecuali aku mengalirkan _Chakra_ ku untuk menetralisirnya" Terang Naruto.

_'__Efek yang sadis. Pembekuan Sel akan mengakibatkan mati rasa, hingga korban tak bisa bergerak. Benar-benar Jutsu pelumpuh..'_ batin Kimura. "Nah, Sudah 2 kemampuan barumu yang kau tunjukkan, masih ada lagi, bukan?" Tanya Kimura. "Yap, ada sekitar 6 lagi sih _Sensei_.." jawab Naruto. "Perlu aku tunjukkan?" lanjutnya "Silahkan, Bocah Sableng!" Tantang Kimura.

Naruto kembali membuat _Hndseal_, lalu bergumam **_"[Hyoton : Kōri No Ame _**_**(Ice Release : Rain of Ice)]"**_ 'Wushhh...' Dari langit, muncul Hujan Es berbentuk Jarum yang sangat banyak. Jarum-jarum es itu menghantam area di depan Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi, efek-nya benar-benar mengerikan, pohon-pohon yang ada di sana berlubang disana-sini dan perlahan-lahan mengkristal.

Naruto lagi-lagi membuat _Handseal_ dengan cepat dan **_"[Hyoton : Kōri No Arashi (Ice Release : Storm of Ice)]"_**teriaknya. 'wusssshhhhhhhh...' Angin bersuhu dingin mulai bertiup di daerah sekitar Naruto, Kimura dan Kyuubi merasakan tubuh mereka mengigil keras. Ketika mereka berusaha bergerak untuk menjauh, Tubuh mereka serasa tak bisa digerakkan. Tapi, jangan sebut mereka Iblis Putih Dan Siluman Rubah kalau mereka tak bisa lepas dari efek tersebut. Kimura Dan Kyuubi menaikkan tekanan _Chakra_ mereka dan membuat Efek pembeku perlahan menghilang. Setelah selesai Naruto menghentikan _Jutsu_ nya lalu melihat mereka berdua. "Sialan Kau Bocah Sableng! Kamu mau membunuh guru dan 'kekasih'mu HA?" Teriak Kimura.

Naruto Yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa. "Itu tak akan membunuh, _Sensei_, kecuali jika aku menambahkan lebih banyak _Chakra_. Efeknya hanya membuat musuh tak bisa bergerak saja kok" Terang Naruto. Kimura hanya manggut-manggut, sedangkan Kyuubi jangan ditanya lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah karena Kimura menyebut dia 'kekasih' Naruto. Kimura yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum senang. Dia berhasil mengerjai Siluman cantik kita.

"Yosh, _Jutsu _Selanjutnya.." Kata Naruto lalu merapal _Handeseal. __**"[**_**_Hyoton : Kōri No Jigoku (Ice Release : Hell Of Ice)]"_** Dari dalam tanah, Muncul tombak-tombak Es dan menyebar ke daerah disekitarnya. Kimura dan Kyuubi langsung melompat ke atas sebatang pohon menghindari tombak-tombak itu. "_Jutsu _tipe Area, eh?" Kata kimura sesaat setelah Naruto menghilangkan Tombak-tombak es itu. Kimura lalu melompat kembali ke tanah dan diikuti oleh Kyuubi. "Hu uh. Cocok untuk melawan banyak musuh yang datang dari berbagi sudut" Jawab Naruto.

"Ne, _Sensei_, masih ada 3 _Jutsu_ lagi. Tetap aku perlihatkan?" Tanya Naruto. "Tidak, Sudah Cukup. Aku sekarang akan menepati janjiku sebulan yang lalu. Aku akan mengajarkan _Jutsu_ andalan_ Yondaime Hokage_ padamu.." Jawab Kimura. "Yoshh..! Jutsu Apa _Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto. "_Rasengan. _Teknik yang pernah mengguncang dunia _Shinobi_ pada Saat perang terjadi" Jawab Kimura.

"_Sugoooiiiiiiiiii_..." Kata Naruto. "Nah, aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang _Jutsu_ itu, jadi Diam dan dengarkan!" Perintah Kimura. "_Ha'i Sensei_" Jawab Naruto. "Teknik _Rasengan._ Secara umum, _Jutsu_ ini cara kerjanya adalah mengumpulkan _Chakra_ di telapak tangan, kemudian Memadatkannya dan membuatnya berputar. Konsentrasi dan kontrol _Chakra_ yang baik dibutuhkan untuk menjaga bentuk _Rasengan._ Jika kau kurang konsentrasi, maka bentuknya akan kacau dan otomatis gagal" Terang Kimura. "Sekarang coba kau perhatikan ini.." Lanjutnya. Kimura lalu mengangkat Tangan Kanannya kedepan, posisi jari-jarinya seakan sedang memegang benda bulat, lalu perlahan Muncul gumpalan _Chakra _ yang berputar cepat ditelapak tangannya. Suara berdesing muncul dari _Jutsu _itu. Setelah dia rasa cukup, Kimura menghantamkan _Rasengan_ miliknya ke sebatang pohon. 'Siiiinngggggg... BLLAARRRRR..!" batang pohon yang jadi korban berlubang dan tumbang seketika.

Naruto yang melihat efek _Jutsu_ ini terkagum-kagum. '_Benar-benar Jutsu superior_' batinnya. "Kau Sudah mengerti cara kerjanya?" Tanya Kimura. "Yap. Tapi _Sensei _belajar _Jutsu_ itu darimana?" Tanya Naruto. "Nah, Sebelum kita meningalkan Konoha 5 Tahun yang lalu, Hiruzen memberikanku _Scroll_ berisi _Jutsu_ itu. Dan selama kau Latihan, aku mencoba mempelajarinya, agar lebih mudah mengajarkannya padamu kelak" Jawab Kimura.

"Oh... Baiklah, karena ini _Jutsu _legendaris, aku akan berusaha agar bisa menggunakannya..!" Kata Naruto. Dia lalu membuat beberapa _Kagebunshin_ lalu menyuruh mereka untuk mempraktekan _Rasengan_. Berkali-kali mereka gagal, tapi bukan Naruto jika cepat menyerah. Saat Sore hari tiba, Naruto berhasil menciptakan _Rasengan_ miliknya Sendiri. Melihat pencapaian Naruto, kimura hanya tersenyum. '_Benar-benar bocah penuh kejutan. Menguasai Rasengan hanya dalam sehari_..' Batinnya.

"Nee, Naru-_Kun_, Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan _Chakra_ hari ini. Meskipun _Chakra_mu berkapasitas besar, tapi tetap saja, tubuhmu kelelahan. Aku akan memasak makan malam kita hari ini." Kata Kyuubi. "Baiklah, Kyuu-_Chan"_ jawab Naruto lalu kemudian beristirahat. Selesai makan malam, Kimura berbincang dengan Naruto. "Nah, Bocah Sableng, _Rasengan_ dasar sudah kau kuasai, besok kau akan mempelajari pengembangan _Rasengan_ ketahap yang lebih tinggi lagi. Sekarang istirahatlah. Besok kau akan latihan habis-habisan" Kata Kimura. Naruto mengangguk lalu kemudian pergi beristirahat.

-NEXT DAY-

Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan latihan paginya, kini berdiri di tanah lapang tepat di depan Kimura. Dia kini mendengarkan penjelasan Kimura tentang pengembangan _Rasengan_. "Nah, Setelah kau Tau Dasar dari _Rasengan_, Sekarang coba buat _Rasengan _dulu" Kata Kimura. Naruto Mengangguk lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Beberapa Saat kemudian, _Rasengan _terbentuk. "Nah, Sekarang coba kau tambahkan salah satu Elemen-mu kedalam _Rasengan-_mu" Perintah Kimura. "_Ha'i Sensei_" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berusaha untuk menambahkan Elemen Angin kedalam _Rasengan_ miliknya, tapi ternyata, jauh lebih susah yang dia perkirakan. Keringat deras mengucur dari Dahinya. "SHIT..! Sangat susah melakukan hal ini, Ini bagaikan melihat kiri dan kanan secara bersamaan" katanya. '_Eh, melihat kiri dan kanan secara bersamaan? Mungkinkah..._' Batin Naruto. Dia lalu mebuat 1 _Kagebunshin_. Kemudian Naruto kembali membuat _Rasengan_ di tangan kanannya dan menyuruh _Kagebunshin_-nya mengalirkan Elemen Angin ke _Rasengan_-nya.

Perlahan, _Rasengan_ milik Naruto berubah bentuk. Kini disampingnya terbentuk Sisi-sisi Tajam berbentuk _Shuriken_ dan terus membesar. Setelah dia rasa cukup, dia menghilangkan _Kagebunshin_-nya. '_Bocah sialan ini benar-benar Jenius, menciptakan kagebunshin untuk mengalirkan Chakra angin. Benar-benar kejutan..'_ batin Kimura.

'Plok..plok..plok' Kimura Bertepuk tangan. "Nah, Bocah Sableng, Kau beri apa Nama _Rasengan_ barumu?" Tanyanya kemudian. "Hmm.. _Rasengan_ dengan sudut berbentuk _Shuriken_.. Ah, aku Tau, _Rasenshuriken_!" Kata Naruto. "Nama yang cocok untuk bentuknya. Coba kau tes kekuatannya, Bocah, dan Hati-hati, Kita Sama sekali tak tau Efek-nya. Jadi sebagai percobaan, coba kau lempar _Jutsu _ -mu itu kearah pepohonan disana" Kata Kimura. "Dilempar? Akan ku Coba.." Jawab Naruto.

**_"_****_[Fuuton : Rasenshuriken (Wind Release : Spiralling Shuriken)]!" _**Teriak Naruto ambil melemparkan _Rasenshuriken_ miliknya kearah pepohonan. 'Singggggggg' 'Jratss' 'Jratss' Dengungan _Rasenshuriken_ Naruto terdengar nyaring, lalu ketika dilempar, Sisi tajamnya memotong beberapa pohon sebelum akhirnya meledak dengan keras. 'DHUUARRR..!' Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka efek dari _Jutsu_-nya. Dia, Kyuubi Dan Kimura lalu melompat untuk mengecek hasil dari pengembangan _Rasengan_. Ketika Sampai, mereka semua terkejut. Kawah dengan Diameter yang mencapai 15 meter dengan dalam sekitar 3 meter tersaji di depan mereka.

'_untung saja aku tadi melemparnya, kalau tidak, mungkin tubuhku terpotong-potong terkena efeknya"_ Batin Naruto. "SHIT..! Jurus yang mengerikan. Hati-hatilah saat menggunakannya, Bocah..!" Kata Kimura. "_Ha'i Sensei..!_" Jawab Naruto. "Nee, Naru-_Kun_, Bagaimana kalau _Rasenganmu_ digabung dengan Elemen Api?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Ah, benar juga. Akan aku coba" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto kembali membuat _Kagebunshin_. Setelah itu, Dia kembali menciptakan _Rasengan_ lalu menyuruh Klon-nya menambahkan elemen api kedalam _Rasengan _Miliknya. Perlahan, Warna _Rasengan_ Naruto berubah, yang Semula berwarna biru-putih, kini berganti menjadi Merah-Orange. Bentuknya pun berubah, Disekitar titik pusaran, terbentuk cincin berwarna Orange yang juga ikut berputar. Suhu di sekitar Naruto mulai meningkat. '_Indah..'_ batin Kyuubi ketika melihat Hasil kerja Naruto. "Hooo, Jadi ini Hasilnya ya, _Rasengan _berwarna Merah dengan Cincin Orange. Kalau begitu, Akan aku namakan _Aka Rasengingu" _Kata Naruto. '_Aka Rasenringu, eh? _Nama yang cocok" Barin Kimura. "Yosh, Mari kita lihat kekuatannya!" Kata Naruto.

**_"_****_[Katon : Aka Rasenringu (Fire Release : Red Spiralling Ring)]!" _**Naruto kemudian melemparkan _Jutsu _barunya kearah pepohonan yang masih utuh. 'Wusshhhhh..' 'BOOMMMMMM...!' Sesaat setelah menyentuh Sebatang pohon, _Aka Rasenringu_ Naruto meledak Dahsyat. Terbentuk api raksasa berbentuk kubah yang berputar cepat. Setelah efek itu hilang, Naruto kembali menghampiri hasil kerjanya, diikuti oleh Kimura dan Kyuubi. Kembali mereka takjub dengan pemandangan didepan mereka. Kawah luas dengan bebera titik api yang masih menyala terpampang dihadapan mereka.

"Hoo, _Jutsu_ pemusnah eh? Lihat semua pohon disekiar pusat ledakan. Semuanya menjadi abu.." Kata Kimura. "Benar-benar _Jutsu _berbahaya. Kau harus hati-hati menggunakannya, Naru-_Kun_" Kata Kyuubi menimpali. "Kalian benar. Kedua _Jutsu_ ini akan aku gunakan saat terdesak saja.." Kata Naruto.

"Nah, Bocah sial, Kau sudah bisa menerapkan _Rasengan_ secara baik. Teruslah berlatih dan kembangkan _Jutsu _itu. Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kau juga tak perlu membuat _Kagebunshin_ lagi kalau ingin menambahkan Elemen kedalam _Rasengan _milikmu, Cukup gunakan tangan kirimu saja sebagai media penyalur elemen tambahan" Kata Kimura. "Ah, iya juga. Ahahahahahaha..." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku lupa soal itu, _Sensei_. Tapi itu mungkin hanya berlaku untuk _Rasenshuriken_ saja. Soalnya aku belum sempurna menguasai _Katon_" Lanjut Naruto. "Benar juga sih. Teruslah berlatih. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi kita akan kembali ke Konoha" Kata kimura. "Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan terus berlatih mengembangkan semua _Jutsu-Jutsu_ku.." Kata Naruto.

_**Latihan Naruto telah mencapai tahap Akhir, kemampuannya kini telah benar-benar berkembang pesat. Bagaimana reaksi **__**Sandaime Hokage**__**ketika bertemu kembali dengan Cucu angkatnya? Tunggu di Chapter berikutnya.**_

_**Next Chapter : "Home Sweet Home"**_

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**[Suiton : Raion No Mizu(Water Release : Water Lion)]  
><strong>_(Elemen Air : Singa Air, Adalah salah satu teknik Elemen air Naruto, dimana Dia menciptakan Seekor singa dengan tubuh terbuat dari air, dan digunakan untuk menyerang lawannya)

_**[Fuuton : Kami No Furai(Air Release : Flying God)]  
><strong>__(Elemen Angin : Dewa Terbang, Adalah Salah satu Teknik 'Langka' dan 'Unik' Ciptaan Naruto. Dia memanfaatkan udara disekitar tubuhnya dengan mencampurkan __Chakra__kedalam udara tersebut, sehingga mempunyai daya Angkat, dan membuat Naruto melayang)_

**[Hyoton : Reitō No Ken****(Ice Release : Frozen Fist)]  
><strong>(Elemen Es : Tinju Beku, salah satu teknik terbaru ciptaan Naruto. Dia memadatkan _Chakra_ disekitar tangannya sehingga terbentuk es yang menutupi jari hingga sikunya)

**[Hyoton : Kōri No Tsurugi (Ice Release : Sword Of Ice)]  
><strong>(Elemen Es : Pedang Es, Teknik ciptaan Naruto. Caranya pembentukannya hampir Sama seperti _Reitō No Ken,_ hanya Saja Naruto memadatkan _Chakra_nya untuk membentuk Sebilah _Katana_)

**[Hyoton : Kōri No Ame ** **(Ice Release : Rain of Ice)]  
><strong>(Elemen Es : Hujan Es, Teknik bersifat _Area of Effect_. Naruto membentuk ribuan Jarum-jarum Es di udara kemudian menjatuhkannya ketanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Teknik ini memiliki cakupan area yang luas)

**[Hyoton : Kōri No Arashi (Ice Release : Storm of Ice)]  
><strong>(Elemen Es : Badai Es, Teknik yang memanfaatkan Udara di sekitar Naruto. Dia mencampurkan _Chakra_nya ke udara dan menurunkan suhunya, sehingga tercipta kristal-kristal Es, kemudian membuatnya bergerak kearah Sasaran. Semakin besar _Chakra_ yang Naruto campurkan ke udara, semakin kuat efek dari teknik ini)

**[Hyoton : Kōri No Jigoku (Ice Release : Hell Of Ice)]  
><strong>(Elemen Es : Neraka Es, Teknik yang bersifat _Area Of Effect _, sama seperti _Kōri No Ame_. Bedanya, Naruto menciptakan tombak-tombak es dari dalam tanah dan menyebar ke daerah sekitarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya)

**[Fuuton : Rasenshuriken (Wind Release : Spiralling Shuriken)]  
><strong>(Elemen Angin : Putaran Shuriken, Teknik yang sama seperti di _Canon_)

**[Katon : Aka Rasenringu (Fire Release : Red Spiralling Ring)]  
><strong>(Elemen Api : Putaran Merah Bercincin, Teknik Pemusnah Ciptaan Naruto. Efeknya Setara dengan _Rasenshuriken_, hanya saja, Korban akan terbakar dan menjadi abu)

_**[Pojokan Author]**_

Yo..!

Chapter 3 Akhirnya Kelar juga. Saya berusaha untuk Update secepat mungkin. Soal Pair, Saya Sudah ambil keputusan untuk menetapkan Pasangan Naruto berdasarkan Saran dari para _Reader_, Dan ini Hasilnya:  
>Naruto x FemKyuubi<br>Naruto x Hinata  
>Naruto x Mini Harem (NaruKyuuHina)<br>Kemana Hati Naruto akan berlabuh? Keputusan berada ditangan para _Readers_ Sekalian.  
>Terimakasih buat para <em>Readers<em> yang sudah me-_Review_ hasil kerja Saya.

Oh Iya, Saya Hampir Lupa, kemarin ada yang bertanya soal Inspirasi Dari FIC Ini. Jadi Saya jelaskan, Fic ini terinspirasi dari **"Another Life Chance"** punyanya **Seishiro-****_Senpai_**. Tapi tenang saja, Saya akan mebuatnya benar-benar berbeda kok..

*Jangan Lupa **Review** ya_. _Semua Pendapat dan kritik Kalian berguna bagi saya untuk menyempurnakan FIC ini di Chapter-Chapter Berikutnya...

**[Demonic Illusion Log Out]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Rise and Shine!**

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rated : T+ (Semi M)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Abal dan Mungkin Pasaran

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Mbah Saya. Jadi Otomatis, bukan Saya ahli Warisnya

-_Apa gunanya kekuatan yang didasari oleh rasa Congkak? Apa gunanya kekuatan jika hanya untuk diri sendiri, dan tak mau digunakan untuk melindungi orang lain? Ketauhilah, kau akan semakin kuat, jika kau punya orang-orang disekitarmu yang harus kau lindungi..!-_

**Chapter 4**

**"****Home Sweet Home"**

Sudah 1 minggu yang lalu Naruto menyelesaikan pelatihannya bersama Kimura dan Kyuubi. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke Konoha, desa Asal Naruto. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto bertanya kepada Kimura, "_Ne, Sensei_.. Haruskah aku menunjukkan kekuatanku nanti?" Tanya Naruto. "Terserahmu saja, Bocah sial. Tapi ada baiknya kau menahan diri dulu. Biarkan kau menjadi elemen kejutan jika berhadapan dengan musuh" Jawab Kimura. "Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menahan diri saja" Kata Naruto kemudian.

2 jam kemudian, Gerbang Utama desa Konohagakure sudah terlihat di depan mereka. Naruto benar-benar merasa senang. Desa yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 5 Tahun kini dia lihat kembali. Dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hokage dan memakan makanan para Dewa yang sudah lama dia tak cicipi. Melihat 3 orang pendatang baru, penjaga gerbang Desa Konoha, Kotetsu agak terkejut ketika dia melihat Bocah berusia 10 tahun yang terasa familiar dengannya. Karena penasaran, dia langsung menghampiri mereka dan bertanya "Selama Siang, Tuan. Kalau boleh tau, anda Siapa dan dalam rangka apa berkunjung ke Konoha? Tanyanya dengan Sopan.

"Selamat siang juga, anak muda. Saya Rokuro Kimura. Sebenarnya saya hanya mengantar seorang bocah yang pergi dari Konoha bersama saya 5 Tahun yang lalu." Jawab Kimura. "Oh baiklah. Jadi siapa Nama anak yang akan anda antarkan, tuan Kimura?" Tanya Kotetsu. "Oh, Bocah yang sering dipanggil oleh penduduk di sini dengan sebutan **Monster...**" kata Kimura dengan memberatkan suaranya pada Kata terakhir. "Mo-monster? Siapa maksud anda, tuan?" Tanya Kotetsu Takut.

"Hah, Tak baik berkata begitu, Pak tua" seorang gadis diantara pendatang baru itu, menimpali. "Maafkan Orang tua ini, Ninja-_san_. Dia kemari untuk bertemu Hokage, dan mengantar Uzumaki Naruto kembali" lanjut orang tersebut. "U-uzumaki Na-naruto?" Tanya Kotetsu terbata. "Yo, Ninja -_san_.. _I'm back_..!" Kata Naruto. Kotetsu memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip. '_pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengannya. Ternyata dia Naruto ya..'_ batinnya. "Ahahahaha. Selamat datang kembali, kalau begitu. Silahkan langsung menuju ke Kantor Hokage. Saya Yakin Hokage-_Sama_ sudah menanti kedatanganmu" Kata Kotetsu.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum, lalu berkata "Ahahahahaha. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu, Ninja -_San_" katanya pada Kotetsu lalu membungkuk Hormat. Kemudian, dia menoleh kepada kedua orang yang bersamanya tadi. "Ayo, aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Hokage-_jiji_" Kedua orang itu a.k.a Kimura Dan Kyuubi mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan kerah kantor Hokage. '_Dia benar-benar berbeda sekarang'_ batin Kotetsu.

-HOKAGE TOWER-

Naruto, Kimura Dan Kyuubi memasuki kantor Hokage, banyak mata memandang kearah mereka, dan berbisik 'lihat mereka, bukannya kau merasa familiar dengan anak berambut kuning itu?' kata seorang Ninja kepada rekan disampingnya. 'Ya, aku juga merasa familiar dengannya. Tu-tunggu, Rambut kuning dengan 3 pasang tanda lahir di pipi, bukannya itu...' bisik temannya tadi, tapi tak dia lanjutkan. Semua Orang akhirnya tersadar, Bocah berambut kuning itu adalah Naruto. Bocah yang telah menghilang selama 5 tahun, kini kembali, dengan 2 orang asing disampingnya. Bisik-bisik yang tidak menyenangkan kembali terdengar, tapi Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikan itu semua. tapi semua terdiam ketika Orang dewasa itu memandang mereka dengan tajam dan penuh intimidasi, seolah berkata 'Sebut-dia-monster-maka-kepalamu-akan-hilang'. Mereka terdiam, kemudian Naruto berkata, "Ne, _Sensei, _cepatlah sedikit" "Santai saja, bocah Sialan. Kita tak terlalu buru-buru bukan?" jawabnya sambil memasang wajah jengkel.

Sementara itu, Hiruzen sekarang tengah asik membaca buku Nistanya sambil tertawa mesum tingkat akut. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. 'tok..tok..tok..' Hiruzen langsung menyembunyikan buku mesumnya kedalam laci dengan kecepatan yang membuat cahaya terlihat lambat, lalu berkata "Silahkan Masuk..!" Pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah Naruto, Kyuubi dan Kimura. Hokage hanya melongo melihat mereka bertiga. "Yo, Hokage-_jiji_..!" Kata Naruto dengan cengitan lebar Khasnya. "Na-naruto? Kau Naruto kan?" Tanya Hokage memastikan. "Ahahahaha.. Tentu saja, _jiji._ Ini Aku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih suka membaca Novel Mesum?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah polos tanpa Dosa. Kimura, Kyuubi dan Hiruzen _Sweatdrop_ akut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang terkesan sangat 'pedas' itu.

"a-hahahahaha. Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku, Naruto. Aku sudah bertobat selama kepergianmu" kata Hiruzen sambil tertawa gugup. "Benarkah? Aku tak percaya. Mungkin jika kau berhenti membaca buku por*o itu, maka dunia akan berakhir, Hiruzen" Kini Kimura yang berbicara. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan hiruzen? Jangan di tanya. Beliau sedang pundung di pojokan kantornya dengan aura suram sambil bergumam 'apa masalahnya kalau aku mesum? aku kan juga laki-laki sejati'. Kimura langsung _Sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Hiruzen yang benar-benar OOC. _'Apa-apaan aura suram itu? Benar-benar payah..'_ batinnya.

Setelah sadar dari acara komedi garing tersebut, Hiruzen bertanya pada Kimura. "Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan Naruto?" "Yah, mungkin kau harus mengetesnya sendiri, Hiruzen" jawab Kimura. "Hoo, baiklah. Mari ke _Training Ground _42. Aku akan mengetesmu, Naruto" Kata Hiruzen. "Hahhh... Padahal aku sangat ingin makan Ramen, _Jiji_.." kata Naruto. "Tapi tak apalah, ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Mereka berempat lalu menuju ke _Training Ground _42. Sesampainya Disana, Hiruzen melepas Topi-nya dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan, diikuti oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Kimura Dan Kyuubi hanya berdiri di tepi lapangan tersebut. "Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu, Naruto! Jangan Ragu-ragu..!" Kata Hiruzen."Baiklah, Hokage-_jiji_. Aku tak akan menahan diri" kata Naruto. Mereka lalu bergerak menjauh. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto Melemparkan _Kunai _kearah Hiruzen, yang dengan mudah menangkisnya. Kemudian dia menghilang dari posisinya, lalu muncul tepat di depan Hiruzen, sambil mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke depan, untuk menendang Hiruzen. '_Cepat sekali'_ batin Hiruzen. 'Bugghh' Hiruzen berhasil menahan tendangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto yang menyadari Tendangannya gagal, langsung melompat kebelakang.

'_Tendangannya benar-benar kuat. Sepertinya aku harus serius' _ Batin Hiruzen. Dia lalu membuat _Handseal_ lalu berkata **"[****_Katon : Karyū Endan !]!" _**_'__Bwosshhh...' Dari Mulut Hiruzen, Menyembur api panas yang langsung mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangan itu, langsung membuat __HandSeal__dan berteriak __**"[**__**Doton : Doryūheki**_ _**!]"**_ _Sesaat kemudian, muncul dinding tanah di depan Naruto. 'BLARRRRR..!' __Jutsu __Hiruzen beradu dengan Naruto, menimbulkan Asap dan ledakan yang cukup keras. Setelah Asap menghilang, tampak dinding tanah Naruto masih utuh. _

_"__Hoo. Ternyata kau sudah menguasai perubahan __Chakra__ya.." Kata Hiruzen. "Ahahahaha. Yah begitulah, __Jiji__. Bagaimana, masih dilanjutkan?" Tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja..!" Baiklah, Sekarang aku akan menggunakan elemen terbaruku" Kata Naruto kemudian. '__Elemen baru? Apa maksudnya?'__batin Hiruzen. Naruto lalu membuat __Handseal__dan berkata __**"**_**_[Hyouton : Kōri No Ame]!"_**

Sesaat kemudian dar langit meluncur Ribuan jarum Es tajam kearah Hiruzen. Hiruzen yang tersadar Segera membuat _Handseal__lalu berkata __**"[Doton : Dorou Domu]" **__'Brakhh...!' Muncul kubah tanah yang menutupi Huruzen. 'jleb.. jleb.. jleb..' ratusan jarum es Naruto menghantam kubah tanah Hiruzen tanpa henti. _

_Sementara itu, Hiruzen yang sedang berlindung masih berpikir. '__Naruto punya Elemen Es? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya itu adalah kemampuan turun temurun dari klan Yuki? Kecuali jika..'__batinnya__._

_Setelah yakin hujan es Naruto sudah berhenti, Hiruzen melepas __Jutsu__nya lalu bertanya pada Naruto. "Kau punya elemen es? Bagaimana bisa?" "Ahahahaha, tentu saja, __Jiji__. Aku hanya mengabungkan Elemen angin dan Air. Tidak sulit bukan?" jawab Naruto. "Aku juga tau itu, Bodoh. Tapi, penggabungan elemen sangat sulit dilakukan" kata Hiruzen. "Kontrol __Chakra__nya sudah perfect, Hiruzen." Kini Kimura yang menjawab._

_"__Pantas. Aku jadi ingin tau, bagaimana pelatihan yang diberikan oleh Kimura padamu hingga kau bisa berkembang seperti ini, Naruto" Kata Hiruzen. "Jangan ditanya, hokage -__Jiji__. Itu benar-benar seperti Neraka" kata Naruto. "Nah, masih mau dilanjutkan?" Tanyanya kemudian. "Tidak, sudah cukup. Aku yakin kau sudah kuat" Kata Hiruzen. "Nah, Naruto, lusa kau ikut akademi. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu disana besok. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Hiruzen. "err, aku mau-mau saja sih, __jiji__. Cuman aku punya permintaan." Jawab Naruto. "Apa itu?" "itu tuh, Bisakah __Jiji__memberikanku 1 apartemen kosong yang bisa ditinggali oleh 3 orang? Apartemenku yang dulu tak bisa menampung kami semua" Kata Naruto. "Ahahahahaha. Masalah gampang, Naruto. Temui aku 2 jam lagi di Kantor" Jawab Hiruzen. "__Arigatou, Jiji. __Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku dulu. Kimura __Sensei__masih punya hutang Traktiran padaku" Kata Naruto_

_'__Sialan, bocah sableng ini masih ingat perjanjian kami'__Batin Kimura. "Ya ya ya. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi kesana" Lanjutnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Naruto, Kimura dan Kyuubi akhirnya Sampai di Kedai Ichiraku. "Yo, Paman Teuchi..! Lama tak berjumpa..!" Kata Naruto ketika dia melihat Teuchi di dalam kedainya. "Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Teuchi . "tu-tunggu, Kau Naruto?!" Tanya Teuchi dengan suara yang agak keras karena kaget. "Huhhhhh, padahal baru berpisah sebentar, aku sudah dilupakan.." Kata Naruto. "Sebentar apanya, Bocah? Kau sudah pergi 5 tahun!" Kata Teuchi. _

_Mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar, Ayame mendatangi mereka ber-empat lalu bertanya "Ada apa ribut-ribut disini, __Tou-san?__" __Tanyanya kepada Teuchi. "Oh Ayame. Coba lihat siapa yang datang.." Kata Teuchi sambil tersenyum._ Ayame lalu melihat pelanggan mereka kali ini, Ada Pria Tampan berambut merah panjang, Ada wanita Cantik yang juga berambut merah, dan Bocah berambut kuning yang mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. '_Tu-tunggu. Rambut kuning dengan 3 pasang goresan di pipi? Naruto?!_' Batinnya. "Na-Naruto?! Kau Naruto kan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Yo, Ayame _Nee-San_. Ini aku, apa kabarmu?" Sapa Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. 'Bletak..' "_Ittai_... Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, _Nee-San_?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Apa kabarku, katamu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Naruto! Kau kemana saja selama 5 Tahun ini?" Tanya Ayame. "Ahahahahaha. Aku hanya melakukan perjalanan kebarat untuk mencari kitab suci, _Nee-San_" mendengar jawaban ngaco dari Naruto membuat mereka semua, kecuali Naruto tentunya _Sweatdrop_ parah. '_perjalanan ke barat untuk mencari kitab suci? Emang ini cerita tentang Kera sakti apa?'_ batin mereka Kompak.

Setelah sembuh dari acara _Sweatdrop_ mereka, ayame kembali bertanya "Kau selama ini kemana Naruto?" "Ah, aku hanya pergi untuk berlatih, _Nee-San_.." Jawab Naruto. "Berlatih? Dengan siapa?" Tanyanya lagi. "Ah aku lupa. Perkenalkan, ini adalah Kimura _Sensei,_ orang yang melatihku" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kimura di sebelah kirinya. Kimura Hanya mengusap Rambut merahnya, lalu tersenyum pada Ayame dan Teuchi, dan memasang wajah yang seolah-olah berkata 'salam-kenal-aku-si-tampan-kimura'. '_Orang Aneh, aku harap Naruto tidak ketularan penyakitnya'_ Batin Ayame dan Teuchi sambil _Sweatdrop_.

"Nah, yang ini, Namanya err.." Naruto bingung soal Nama Kyuubi. Tidak mungkin kan, dia langsung mengenalkan Kyuubi. Bisa-bisa terjadi kehebohan. " Namaku Kyuu, Rokuro Kyuu. Salam Kenal, Teuchi-_san, _Ayame-_san_" Kata Kyuubi, memotong pembicaraan Naruto. "Ohh, Kyuu -_Chan_ Kah? Salam kenal kalau begitu" Kata Ayame kemudian, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan. "Ah, hampir lupa. Kalian mau pesan Apa?" Tanya Teuchi. "Aku Ramen miso, Paman..!" Kata Naruto. "aku sama dengan Naru-_Kun_ Saja" Kata Kyuubi.

"Nah 2 Ramen Miso. Kalau Kimura-_San_ ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame. "Aku sama saja dengan mereka berdua" Jawab Kimura. "Baiklah, 3 Ramen Miso segera datang..!" Ayame lalu berjalan kedalam kedai.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, mereka langsung memakannya. Naruto yang memang benar-benar Rindu pada makanan itu makan dengan lahap. "Paman, tambah lagi..!" "ya ya, tunggu sebentar" jawab Teuchi. Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan Naruto kembali datang. Hal itu berulang terus, sampai 10 kali. Kimura dan Kyuubi hanya memandang Horror Naruto. '_Kemana semua ramen itu? Benar-benar perut ajaib'_ Batin mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai makan, Kimura membayar makanan mereka bertiga. Setelah selesai, mereka berpamitan kepada Teuchi, dan segera menuju kantor Hokage. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan Hiruzen, lalu Naruto mengetuk pintu. "Masuk..!" Kata Suara dari dalam. Setelah pintu terbuka, Hiruzen melihat ketiga tamunya, lalu tersenyum. "Ah, kalian. Apa kau ingin mengambil kunci apartemenmu yang baru, Naruto?" Tanyanya. "Bukan, kami kesini untuk membakar Kantormu, Hokage-_Jiji_" Jawab Naruto sambil memasang Wajah Super Horror. Hiruzen, Kyuubi dan Kimura yang melihat itu hanya _Sweatdrop_ parah. "ahahahaha. Tentu saja aku kesini untuk mengambil itu" kata Naruto kemudian.

Hiruzen memberi kunci apartemen baru Naruto. Setelah menerima Kunci itu, Naruto dan Kyuubi berpamitan, sedangkan Kimura tinggal di kantor hokage untuk berbincang sebentar. Keluar dari kantor Hokage, Kyuubi bertanya pada Naruto, "Ne, Naru-_Kun_, kita langsung ke apartemen atau belanja dulu?" "Hmm..." Naruto bergumam. "Kita sebaiknya belanja pakaian dan bahan makanan dulu, Kyuu-_Chan_. Pakaian kita benar-benar sudah usang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Lanjutnya. "ahahahaha. Baiklah Naru-_Kun_. Aku ikut apa katamu saja" Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Selesai acara belanja yang memakan waktu lebih dari 2 jam itu, Naruto dan Kyuubi langsung menuju apartemen baru mereka, dengan tangan yang penuh kantongan belanjaan.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen mereka, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, kemudian masuk kedalam, disusul oleh Kyuubi. Apartemen baru mereka lumayan luas, dengan 3 kamar tidur, Dapur dan kamar mandi, serta ruangan untuk bersantai. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan mereka, Naruto langsung menuju ke Kamar paling pertama yang paling dekat dengan ruangan bersantai. Kyuubi memilih kamar di depan kamar Naruto, sedangkan kamar yang satu lagi, terdapat di sebelah kiri kamar Naruto, adalah kamar untuk Kimura, dan didepan kamar Kimura, adalah Dapur dan kamar mandi.

Naruto membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidur. '_Hahh. Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat juga' _Batinnya sambil menutup mata. Karena lelah, Naruto terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Kyuubi yang selesai mandi, kini sedang mencoba pakaian baru-nya. Setelah itu, dia keluar kamar untuk mencari Naruto. Tak bisa menemukan Naruto di dapur ataupun di ruangan bersantai mereka, Kyuubi menghampiri kamar Naruto. Dia membuka pintu kamar Naruto perlahan, kemudian dia tersenyum. '_Dia kalau tertidur, benar-benar polos. Wajahnya damai dan tentram_' batin Kyuubi. Lalu dia menutup pintu kamar Naruto, dan menuju ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam mereka.

Naruto tak tau berapa jam dia tertidur. Ketika dia terbangun, situasi kamarnya begitu gelap. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah tombol lampu dan menyalakannya. Dia agak heran dengan situasi kamarnya yang sudah rapi. Baju-bajunya sudah tersusun rapi di dalam lemari, sedangkan meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya sudah terisi berbagai barang, termasuk jam weker dan lampu tidur. Dia sekilas melirik ke arah jam kecil itu, dan lumayan terkejut ketika dia melihat bahwa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.10 malam.

Ternyata dia tertidur cukup lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dekat lemari. Dia lalu bergegas keluar dan berencana untuk mandi. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto, hanya tersenyum. "Ah, kau sudah bangun ternyata, Naru-_kun_. Cepatlah mandi, aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam" Katanya kemudian. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, laru bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, Naruto telah selesai dengan semua acara ritual-nya. Dia bergegas untuk ke kamar, dan segera berganti pakaian. Perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Apalagi mencium bau masakan yang disajikan diatas meja makan, membuat perutnya berteriak-teriak minta jatah. Naruto kemudian menghampiri meja makan. Disana ada Kyuubi dan Kimura yang telah menunggunya. Setelah dia duduk, Mereka bertiga lalu berkata "_Itadakimasu.._!" hampir bersamaan.

Setelah acara makan mereka selesai, Kyuubi segera merapikan semua piring dan mangkuk yang kotor, dan segera pergi untuk mencucinya. Sedangkan Naruto sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan Kimura. "Ne, Bocah Sableng, 2 hari lagi kau akan masuk ke akademi kan?" Tanya kimura. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, segera menghabiskan minumannya, lalu menjawab "Hu um. Memang kenapa, _Sensei_..?" tanya Naruto balik. "Hahh. Sebaiknya kau bersikap selayaknya anak-anak, Naruto. Sikap dewasamu sebelum waktunya akan membuatmu kelihatan aneh dihadapan anak-anak yang lainnya nanti" Kata kimura lagi.

"Nah, aku juga sedang berpikir begitu. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk bertingkah konyol di depan mereka, tapi aku pikir itu akan terlalu merepotkan. Akan sangat susah mengubah sifatku ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya nanti." Kata Naruto. "Nah, kalau itu terserah kau saja, asal jangan terlalu menarik perhatian dari yang lainnya" Jawab Kimura. "Hampir saja aku lupa, Naruto. Aku punya beberapa info penting yang aku dapat dari Hiruzen, soal perkembangan desa selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.." Kata Kimura dengan wajah yang lebih serius dari yang tadi.

Kyuubi yang telah selesai dengan pekerjaan 'rumah tangga'nya langsung bergabung dengan mereka. Kimura lalu mulai bercerita tentang segala hal penting yang terjadi, seperti Pembataian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi, yang menyisakan adik kandungnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke, dimana Itachi kini menjadi buronan kelas S. Setelah pembicaraan tersebut selesai, Naruto kini berpamitan untuk pergi tidur. Sesaat setelah dia membaringkan badannya diatas ranjang, dia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

'Tok Tok Tok' Naruto kemudian berkata, "Masuk saja, aku tak mengunci pintunya". Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, lalu nampaklah siluet wanita berambut merah. "Oh ternyata, kau, Kyuu-_chan_. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sesaat setelah Kyuubi menutup pintu dan duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, Naru -_Kun_" Aku cuman ingin berbicara denganmu. Bolehkah?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada Manja. "Ahahahaha. Tentu saja. Sini, duduk disampingku" Kata Naruto yang telah bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu menyadarkan punggungya kedinding kamarnya. Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk tidur di samping Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Nee, Kyuu-_Chan_, kau ingin berbicara tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto. "Hmmph. Bukan hal penting sih, tapi bolehkah aku mengantar dan menjemputmu jika kau sudah masuk ke akademi nanti?" Tanya Kyuubi. "Ahahahahahaha..." Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja, Kyuu-_chan_. Aku malah senang". Lanjutnya kemudian. "Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuubi kemudian. Tampak raut wajahnya begitu senang. "Benaran..." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu cepatlah tidur, besok hari, kau harus menemaniku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha" Kata Kyuubi kemudian. "Ya baiklah. _Oyasumi_, Kyuu-_Chan_" Kata Naruto. Kyuubi tidak segera menjawab. Dia malah mendikat kearah kepala Naruto lalu mengusap kepalanya, dan mengecup kening Naruto. "_Oyasumi_, Naru-_Kun_..." Katanya sesaat setelah adegan 'Romantis' itu berakhir. Nampak semburat merah diwajah keduanya, Kyuubi lalu bergegas keluar kamar Naruto, dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

-SKIP TIME-

"Naru -_Kun_, cepatlah bangun, kau akan terlambat untuk keakademi..!" Kata Kyuubi sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Naruto. "Engghhh... 5 menit lagi, Kyuu-_Chan_.." kata Naruto sambil memutar badannya membelakangi Kyuubi. Namun sesaat kemudian, bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, dia segera membuka matanya dan menghadap kearah Kyuubi dengan gerakan patah-patah. Tampak Kyuubi masuk dalam 'Mode Buas'nya. Melihat Aura gelap disekitar Kyuubi lantas membuat semua kantuk Naruto menguap entah kemana. **"Bangun dan cepat mandi sana, atau kau akan merasakan NERAKA..!" **Kata Kyuubi dengan Nada berat. Naruto yang mendengar itu, langsung melompat menyambar Handuknya, lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Kimura hanya tertawa melihat hal itu. '_Ternyata, Bocah sialan itu punya rasa takut juga..'_ batinnya lalu melanjutkan acara 'ngopi' pagi sambil menonton Televisi. Dia kemudian mengganti _Channel_ televisinya, lalu berhenti pada sebuah Acara yang menurutnya sangat-sangat menarik. '_UWWOOOOOHHH...! Wanita-wanitanya Seksi abis. Pakaian mini mereka benar-benar menggoda..!' _Batin Kimura. Oh lihatlah dia, kawan. Ternyata Kimura sedang menonton acara _Fashion Show_ yang menampilkan gadis-gadis seksi berbikini dengan badan yang aduhai indah.

[Mini Dialog Readers VS Author (RvA)]

Readers: Thor, Emang ada acara begituan di zaman Ninja?  
>Author : Hohohoho. Di dunia ini, aku dewanya! *Tertawa Nista<p>

Readers: Author Sialan..!

-Lalu Author tampan kita dilempari barang-barang unik, mulai dari sandal, BB (Batu bata coy, bukan _blackberry_) sampai ke Cel*na Da*am warna Pink-

[Mini Dialog RvA Off]

Naruto yang selesai acara mandinya, langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya. Didepan pintu dia berhenti, karna melihat gurunya yang memasang wajah yang sangat tidak biasa, dengan tisu yang menutup lubang Hidungnya. Naruto penasaran, dia melirik ke arah televisi lalu bersumpah serapah dalam hati, dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat kesal. '_Sialan! Kampret..! Janc*k..! Guru sialan itu ternyata mesum juga..!'_ batinnya.

Naruto kini bergegas berganti pakaian. Sekarang dia mengenakan Baju warna hitam polos berlengan pendek, Celana panjang standar _Shinobi_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Sedangkan untuk alas kakinya, Naruto mengenakan sandal _Shinobi_ yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam. Dia lalu mengenakan Jaket putih bertudung dengan dengan lambang Uzumaki di bagian belakang. (Saya ngga terlalu ahli soal _Mode_. Jadi maaf saja yaa) Naruto kemudian melirik dirinya di kaca yang ada dikamar, lalu kemudian keluar.

Kyuubi yang sedang mempersiapkan Sarapan pagi mereka, hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto, dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya._ "_Ne, Naru-_kun_, Sarapan dulu sebelum ke akademi" Kata Kyuubi kemudian. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu segera sarapan ditemani oleh Kyuubi dan Kimura. Selesai sarapan, Kyuubi dan Naruto berpamitan kepada Kimura, lalu bergegas menuju ke akademi. Selama perjalanan, banyak mata memandang kearah mereka. Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya mengabaikan mereka, dan mempercepat langkah.

Sesampainya di gerbang Akademi, Naruto berpamitan pada Kyuubi dan bergegas masuk. Kyuubi kemudian dari jauh melambaikan tangannya, lalu beranjak pulang setelah Naruto menghilang dibalik bangunan akademi.

-AKADEMI NINJA KONOHAGAKURE-

Naruto yang sedang berjalan di koridor, berpapasan dengan seorang Ninja yang memiliki luka Gores di bagian atas hidungnya. Naruto mengenal orang itu, lalu berkata "_Ohayou_, Iruka-_Nii_..." Sapa Naruto. Iruka hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar sapaan khas itu, lalu menepuk kepala Naruto. "_Ohayou_, Naruto. Kau sudah besar sekarang eh?" kata Iruka. Dia memang sudah mendengar berita kepulangan Naruto langsung dari Hokage. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar itu, mereka lalu berbincang sejenak. Naruto memang mengenal Iruka. Saat dia masih di Konoha dulu, kadang-kadang Iruka membawanya makan ke kedai Ichiraku. Setelah basa-basi, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang kelas.

"Nah, Naruto, kau tunggu diluar dulu. Aku akan memanggilmu nanti" Kata Iruka setelah mereka sampai di pintu kelas, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Suara berisik di ruang kelas itu mendadak diam ketika pintu di geser, dan menampakkan Sosok Iruka. "_Ohayou, Minna..!_" sapanya. "_Ohayou, Sensei_..!" Kata anak-anak tersebut serempak kecuali dua orang yang berada di bagian paling belakang. Yang satunya, hanya memasang wajah datar dan bergumam 'Hn' saja, sedangkan yang satu sedang tertidur. Iruka lalu berjalan kearah mejanya, lalu meletakkan buku-buku materi pelajaran. "Hari ini, kalian memiliki teman Baru. Memang cukup aneh, karena dia baru masuk menjelang kelulusan 2 tahun lagi. Tapi, semua ada alasannya" Katanya kemudian. "Naruto, Silahkan Masuk..!" Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan, lalu berdiri disamping Iruka.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto..!" Perintah Iruka. Naruto kemudan Melepas tudung jaketnya, lalu berkata. "_Hajimemashite, Watashi wa_ Uzumaki Naruto _Desu_. _Douzo Yoroshiku_..!" Katanya kemudian, sambil tersenyum. Murid-murid wanita yang melihat naruto berblushing ria dan berbisik 'Tampan..' Satu orang Gadis cantik, bermata _Amethyst_ pucat dengan rambut _Indigo_ pendek hanya memandang Naruto dengan intens. Di pipinya tampak warna merah yang sangat-sangat tipis, hanya terlihat jika diperhatikan baik-baik. '_Dia Tampan...'_ Batin gadis tersebut, lalu dia kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Nah Naruto, Silahkan duduk di samping Kiba. Kiba tolong angkat tangan..!" Kata Iruka. Naruto melihat anak lelaki dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya dan seekor anak anjing di kepalanya tengah mengangkat tangannya. Naruto menghampiri anak itu, lalu duduk di samping kanannya. "Perkenalkan, Saya Inuzuka Kiba, dan anak anjing ini Akamaru. Yang itu.." lanjut Kiba sambil menunjuk seorang anak yang lagi asik makan '_Sneakers'_ (R : Emang ada?) untuk menunda efek penuaan (R: Kampret lu thor..!) "Adalah Akamichi Chouji" Chouji hanya mengangguk, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya. "Lalu yang disampingnya itu namanya adalah Aburame Shino" kata Kiba. "Di sudut sana, Cowok pendiam dengan rambut ala pantat ayam.." Lanjut kiba lagi, sambil menunjuk cowok pendiam berambut hitam dan terkesan _Cool_ "..adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang yang ini.." Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk cowok di belakangnya yang tengah asik tertidur pulas dengan gaya rambut mirip nanas, "..adalah Nara Shikamaru.." kata Kiba.

Setelah sesi perkenalan singkat itu, Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas, lalu melihat seorang gadis sedang menatapnya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, sekilas gadis itu tersenyum kearah Naruto, lalu kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan. "Anoo, Kiba, gadis yang itu namanya Siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berbisik pada Kiba. Kiba melihat telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada seorang Gadis bermata Rambut _ Indigo _pendek. "Ohh, itu namanya, Hyuuga Hinata.." Balas Kiba. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tersirat senyum tipis di Bibir Naruto...

Setelah pelajaran akademi yang terasa membosankan itu, akhirnya waktu pulang tiba. Naruto segera merapikan alat belajarnya dan bergegas keluar. Di depan pagar akademi, Naruto melihat Kyuubi sedang menunggunya. Naruto bergegas menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. "Nee, Kyuu-_Chan, _Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Naruto. "Tidak kok, aku baru saja sampai" Jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Kiba, Chouji, Shino dan Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan gadis cantik segera menghampiri mereka berdua. "Yo, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya kenalan cantik eh?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kau kan belum tanya, Kiba.." Jawab Naruto datar. "Nah, Kyuu-_Chan_, perkenalkan, Yang ini Kiba, lalu disamping kirinya itu Chouji" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kedua orang itu. "Lalu yang ini, namanya Shino, dan yang bertampang pemalas ini namanya Shikamaru" Kata Naruto lagi. "Oh. Nama Saya Rokuro Kyuu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua..!" Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum manis. Banyak pria-pria disana terpana melihat senyum maut dari gadis berambut merah itu. "Nah, mari kita pulang, Naru-_Kun_.." Kata Kyuubi sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. "_Minna_, aku pulang duluan..!" Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-teman barunya, lalu berjalan disamping Kyuubi. Tanpa mereka semua Sadari, sepasang Mata _Amethyst_ pucat menatap Naruto dan Kyuubi. Matanya terlihat tidak suka ketika Kyuubi menggandeng tangan Naruto. ' _Lihat saja, Naruto-Kun akan menjadi milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebutnya, cewek sialan..!'_ Batinnya sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

_**Naruto Akhirnya masuk ke Akademi Ninja. Ini adalah titik awal, dimana Namanya akan terkenal diseluruh dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana perkembangan Naruto selanjutnya? Tunggu di Chapter Berikutnya.**_

_**Next Chapter : "Black, Pink and Yellow"**_

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**[Pojokan Author]**_

Yo..!

Chapter 4 Akhirnya Kelar juga. Saya berusaha untuk Update secepat mungkin. Soal Pair, Saya rasa para _Readers_ Sekalian sudah menebak apa yang saya pikirkan. Ngoahahahahaha..! *Tertawa Nista  
>Yap, Saya ingin membuat Pair <em>Mini Harem<em> (NaruKyuuHina). Apakah para _Readers _sekalian cocok dengan pilihan nista saya?

Dan, Terimakasih banyak saya ucapkan buat para _Readers_ yang sudah me-_Review_ hasil kerja Saya.

*Jangan Lupa **Review ****lagi** ya_. _Semua Pendapat dan kritik Kalian berguna bagi saya untuk menyempurnakan FIC ini di Chapter-Chapter Berikutnya...

**[Demonic Illusion Log Out]**


End file.
